My First Love
by Gygit9303
Summary: Kim Jaejoong seorang direktur muda berbakat di pusingkan dengan keinginan Umma-nya untuk menikah dengan putra dari sahabatnya. Namun, belum selesai dengan masalahnya itu ia kembali harus di pusingkan dengan kehadiran Jung Yunho, seorang siswa SMA jenius berwajah datar dan minim ekspresi yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkencan. Bagaimana kehidupan Jaejoong selanjutnya?/CHAPTER 6 UP
1. Chapter 1

**ANNYEONG, INI SAMA GYGIT93. GAK TAHU KENAPA AKUN GIT YANG LAMA GAK BISA KEBUKA. JADI, GIT TERPAKSA MEMAKAI AKUN INI. FF GIT YANG HAPPY MARRIAGE JUGA TIBA-TIBA NGILANG.**

**Title : ****My First Love**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**** Dan cerita ini aseli milik Gygit.**

**Warning : Boy x Boy, OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Kim Jaejoong seorang direktur muda berbakat di pusingkan dengan keinginan Umma-nya untuk menikah dengan putra dari sahabatnya. Namun, belum selesai dengan masalahnya itu ia kembali harus di pusingkan dengan kehadiran Jung Yunho, seorang siswa SMA jenius berwajah datar dan minim ekspresi yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkencan.

Bagaimana kehidupan Jaejoong selanjutnya?

.

.

.

**Gygit Note : FF request dari sodara Git. Padahal, masih banyak hutang FF yang belom Git selesein, tapi udah post FF baru lagi. Untuk itu jika FF ini sepi peminat Git tidak akan melanjutkannya dan otomatis akan di 'DELET' dalam waktu 24 jam. Dan hanya akan menjadi konsumsi Git dan sodara Git aja.**

.

.

.

**-Chapter 1-**

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong

Seorang _namja_ tampan bermata musang menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah membaca buku ketika suara bel tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia bangun dari duduknya lalu menyimpan buku yang tadi di bacanya ke atas meja depan sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama apartemennya.

Cklek

Grep

"Yunho-ah~" Yunho mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang ketika seorang _yeoja_ menerjang tubuhnya tiba-tiba.

Cup cup cuuuppp

_Yeoja_ itu mengecup kedua pipi dan kening Yunho bertubi-tubi.

"Kyaa! Pipimu bertambah chubby." Ujarnya sambil menarik kedua pipi Yunho dengan gemas.

Yunho yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya, membiarkan yeoja itu mencubit pipi tembemnya hingga memerah.

.

.

.

Jung Eun Hye seorang wanita yang masih tetap terlihat cantik di usianya yang menginjak 38 tahun. Sifatnya yang ceria dan kekanak-kanakkan, namun sangat ceroboh dan manja itu selalu membuat Jung Ji Hoon suaminya kerepotan.

Ia dan suaminya kini tinggal di Perancis untuk mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaannya di sana dan terpaksa harus meninggalkan sang anak yang kini sedang menuntut ilmu di tanah kelahirannya, Korea. Karena saking sayangnya ia pada Yunho, putra semata wayangnya ia selalu berbuat konyol bahkan cenderung bisa berbuat nekat jika menyangkut putranya itu. Seperti sekarang ini, ia nekat kabur dari Perancis ke Korea hanya untuk menemui sang anak. Membuat suaminya kini kalang kabut mencari keberadaannya. Tetapi, untungnya Yunho langsung menghubunginya dan memberitahukan perihal keberadaan Nyonya Jung yang kini ada bersamanya.

"_Ne, Appa…"_

Klik

Nyonya Jung itu menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut. Ia tak berani memandang Yunho yang kini tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa ini?" Yunho mengambil sebuah foto yang tadi sempat disodorkan Ibunya. Di foto itu terlihat seorang _namja_ cantik bermata bulat, hidung bangir, dan bibir yang semerah apel. Sungguh sangat menawan.

Nyonya Jung langsung mendongakkan kepalanya lalu merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ceria kembali.

"_Otte?_ Cantik, kan. Namanya Kim Jaejoong, calon istrimu~" Jawabnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Umm…" Yunho hanya bergumam membalasnya.

"Dia putra dari sahabat _Umma_. Oh iya, dia juga lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu. Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Cinta?" Gumam Yunho pelan.

"Ya, cinta. Perasaan yang begitu suci dan sangat istimewa. Perasaan tulus yang tumbuh di hatimu. Kau pasti akan merasakannya seperti _Umma_ yang mencintai _Appa_-mu.."

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki sebuah toko buku di pusat kota Seoul. Ia berjalan melewati rak-rak buku yang berjejer rapih di sepanjang ruangan luas itu. Kemudian berhenti di salah satu rak dan mengambil beberapa buku yang akan di belinya. Setelah itu ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir. Namun, mendadak ia menghentikan langkahnya saat kumpulan buku _best_ _seller_ berhasil menarik mata musangnya. Ia pun kemudian mengambil salah satu dari kumpulan buku berjudul _'Mutiara Kata Tokoh Dunia' _ itu.

_Semua orang hebat di dunia ini setuju bahwa cinta itu sangat penting…_

_Orang baru bisa di anggap hidup bila sudah merasakan cinta…_

_Intinya… _

_Orang yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta, berarti terlahir saja belum…_

Yunho menutup buku yang di pegangnya setelah membaca beberapa kutipan dalam buku itu. Ia pun menumpukkan buku itu bersama buku-buku yang akan di belinya.

.

.

.

Dua orang _namja_ tampan terlihat tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah _caffe_. Kehadiran mereka mampu membuat perhatian semua _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang berstatus uke tertuju pada mereka.

"...Oleh sebab itu karena aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Aku bermaksud untuk mencoba merasakan cinta…"

Yoochun menghela nafasnya setelah Yunho selesai menjelaskan permasalahannya, "Oleh sebab itu? Sebabnya apa, sih? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa isi otak orang jenius sepertimu."

"_Molla_, aku hanya ingin mengerti arti 'cinta', sebelum menikah dengan orang yang di jodohkan _Umma_ nanti."

"Kau bisa merasakannya setelah menikah."

"Tapi, aku ingin mencoba merasakannya sebelum menikah, Yoochun-ah."

Yoochun memandang Yunho tak mengerti lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Haa… baiklah. Sebagai mantan _playboy(?),_ akan ku beritahu dua hal yang sangat penting padamu. Pertama kau harus berhati-hati dengan perempuan ja_"

"Tidak harus perempuan juga tak apa." Potong Yunho.

"Terserah, pokoknya baik perempuan maupun lelaki kau harus berhati-hati jangan sampai kau tertipu oleh penampilan luarnya saja. Mengerti."

Yunho dengan polosnya mengganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, patuh.

"Kedua, ini hal yang paling penting untuk kau ingat." Kali ini Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan serius, "Saat kau bertemu seseorang dan matamu tak bisa lepas darinya itu tandanya kau suka padanya…" Sejenak Yoochun menghentikan ucapannya ketika matanya melihat wajah polos Yunho yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ehem, intinya jika kau ingin merasakan cinta kau harus menyukai seseorang itu terlebih dulu. Dan hatimu lah yang nanti akan menentukan, apa kau hanya sekedar suka padanya? atau rasa sukamu sudah berkembang menjadi rasa 'cinta' saat kau sudah mengenalnya lebih jauh. Jadi…"

"Pokoknya _Umma_ tidak mau tahu kau harus menikah dengan putra sahabat _Umma_ itu."

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada meja di depannya yang di tempati oleh seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang _namja_ berpakaian rapih dengan balutan jas abu tuanya.

'Dia…'

Yunho membelakkan matanya begitu melihat wajah namja itu dengan jelas. Menghiraukan Yoochun yang masih mengoceh di depan tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Haa… baiklah bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?" Usul wanita paruh baya itu.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Apa… maksud, _Umma_?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

"_Umma_ akan membatalkan perjodohanmu jika dalam waktu 3 hari kau mendapatkan seorang kekasih. Tapi… jika suatu saat hubunganmu dan kekasihmu itu berakhir. Mau tidak mau _Umma_ akan tetap menikahkanmu dengan putra teman _Umma_ itu. Bagaimana?"

"_Umma_, bercanda? Di mana keuntungannya buatku!" Dengus Jajeoong tak terima.

"Ya sudah, tidak ada pilihan lain kau harus menikah dengannya."

"Oke, oke aku setuju." Potong Jaejoong cepat sambil mendelikan matanya pada wanita yang ia panggil _Umma_ itu.

"Bagus. Kau memang anak _Umma_." Ujarnya, sebelum beranjak pergi wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti pada Jaejoong.

"Aish! Apa dia benar Ibuku. Kenapa jahat sekali. Lalu, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Gumam Jaejoong menggerutu.

Grek

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang _namja_ berseragam SMA yang kini duduk menempati kursi yang tadi di dudukki _Umma_-nya.

'Mau apa bocah SMA, ini?' Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong tersentak ketika namja yang duduk di depannya tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuh padanya.

"Ya_Yah! Mau apa kau!" Ujar Jaejoong sambil memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"MWO?"

Semua pengunjung termasuk Yoochun di dalam _caffe_ itu sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada meja yang di tempati Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"A_Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong menghiraukan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang kini menatapnya dan _namja_ gila di depannya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu susah-susah mencari seseorang untuk kau jadikan kekasih. Aku akan membantumu dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih di depan _Umma_-mu."

Cup

Jaejoong sontak membelalakan matanya ketika tiba-tiba namja itu menempelkan bibir hatinya di atas bibir merah apelnya.

'Apa ini?'

.

.

.

?

.

.

.

_**Gygit93, **__**14**____**Februari**__** 201**__**4**_

_**08:00 PM**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter ****1**** :**

"A_Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong menghiraukan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang kini menatapnya dan _namja_ gila di depannya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu susah-susah mencari seseorang untuk kau jadikan kekasih. Aku akan membantumu dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih di depan _Umma_-mu."

Cup

Jaejoong sontak membelalakan matanya ketika tiba-tiba namja itu menempelkan bibir hatinya di atas bibir merah apelnya.

'Apa ini?'

.

.

.

**-Chapter 2-**

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak Jaejoong bertemu Yunho di caffe dekat gedung perusahaannya. Dan semenjak itu pula Jaejoong tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan _namja_ bermata musang itu. Jaejoong merasa bersyukur karena dengan begitu ia tak perlu berurursan dengan bocah SMA itu lagi. Ia tak mau dipusingkan oleh bocah labil yang sepertinya belum mengerti apapun tentang cinta. Menurutnya cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan begitu saja. Cinta datang dari hati, dan hati tak mungkin dapat berbohong. Jadi, untuk apa ia menanggapi omongan bocah bermata musang itu. Ia juga masih _namja_ normal yang masih menyukai _yeoja_. Lagipula, pertemuan mereka juga hanya kebetulan semata. Dan beruntung bocah itu tak tahu namanya. Jadi, mustahil mereka bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat gelisah saat ini. Sampai-sampai ia tak memerhatikan seorang _namja_ yang sedang melakukan presentasi di hadapannya. Perjanjiannya dengan sang _Umma_ dua hari lalu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak, sampai saat ini ia masih belum mendapatkan seorang kekasih. Dan, jika ia tak mendapatkannya hari ini juga dengan amat sangat terpaksa ia harus menuruti keinginan _Umma_-nya untuk menikah dengan _namja_ pilihannya. Membayangkan ia harus melepas masa lajangnya di usia 23 tahun ini saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Apa lagi jika ia harus membayangkan menikah dengan seorang _namja_. '_Andwe_ aku tak mau!' Ujar Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. _Umma_-nya itu memang sudah gila sepertinya, mimbiarkan putra-nya yang tampan(?) ini tidak normal karena menikahi seorang pria. Pikir Jaejoong dalam hati sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Naeun yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Jaejoong mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah aneh atasannya yang sedari tadi menggeleng dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana pendapat anda, _sajangnim_?" Tanya _namja_ yang tadi melakukan presentasi pada Jaejoong. Namun yang ditanya malah membentur-benturkan keningnya pada meja di hadapannya. Membuat semua yang hadir di ruang _meeting_ itu menatapnya bingung.

"_Sajangnim_…" Panggil Naeun. Tapi, masih belum ada respon dari Jaejoong.

"_Sajangnim…_" Naeun masih berusaha memanggil Jaejoong.

Drrrt drrrtttt

"_Sajang__"

"_Andwe!_" Pekik Jaejoong sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya saat nama sang _Umma_ muncul dilayar ponselnya.

Naeun dan semua orang yang berada di sana pun sontak terkejut oleh pekikkan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba itu.

.

.

.

"Hahaha…!" Jang Geun Suk, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya yang mejabat sebagai manajer perencanaan di perusahaannya itu tak bisa menghentikan tawanya setelah Jaejoong selesai menceritakan masalah pemaksaan Nyonya Kim yang akan menikahkannya dengan seorang _namja_.

"Yah! Bisakah kau diam. Itu tidak lucu sama sekali." Dengus Jaejoong kesal.

Terlebih namja cantik berbibir merah itu juga merasa risih karena kini perhatian semua pengunjung _caffe_ tertuju padanya dan Geun Suk.

"_Mian_…_mian_, haha…" Geun Suk menyeka airmata di sudut matanya.

Ia kemudian meneguk minumannya sedikit sebelum menatap Jaejoong, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"_Molla_." Jawab Jaejoong lemas.

"Tapi, apa kau punya solusi?" Geun Suk menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengaduk sedotan di dalam minumannya.

"Hanya ada satu cara." Geun Suk menatap Jaejoong serius.

"Apa itu? Cepat katakan." Ujar Jaejoong tak sabaran.

"Mendekatlah."

Jaejoong menurut ia berpindah duduk di samping Geun Suk. Perlahan Geun Suk pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaejoong. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik kepala Jaejoong lebih dulu.

"Kau selingkuh?"

Jaejoong membelakkan matanya saat suara yang pernah di dengarnya dua hari lalu menyapa gendang telinganya. Tapi kemudian ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis pikirannya itu.

"Baiklah aku percaya." Sepertinya namja yang tengah memeluk leher Jaejoong dengan sebelah lengannya itu salah paham. Ia mengartikan gelengan kepala Jaejoong itu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ya! Lepaskan lenganmu. Aku tak bisa bernafas."

Orang itu langsung melepaskan lengannya dari leher Jaejoong. Lalu, tanpa malu mendaratkan pantatnya pada kursi di hadapan Jaejoong dan Geun Suk. Jaejoong tercekat saat melihat sosok _namja_ yang tak ingin ditemuinya lagi itu kini berada di hadapannya. Dengan wajah cuek dan tanpa rasa bersalah Yunho meneguk minuman milik Jaejoong sampai habis.

"Mobilmu di mana?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengernyit, "Untuk apa kau menanyakan mobilku?"

"Di parkiran atau di _basement_ kantormu?" Tanya Yunho lagi mengacuhkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendengus karena pertanyaannya tak diindahkan.

"Di depan, _wae_?" Walau pun kesal tapi Jaejoong tetap menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Bagus. Mana kuncinya?" Yunho menyodorkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

Entah sadar atau tidak Jaejoong kini malah memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Yunho. Membuat Geun Suk yang melihat kejadian itu shock bukan main. Pasalnya, seorang Kim Jaejoong yang dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun ini tak akan membiarkan mobilnya di kendarai oleh orang lain. Namun, entah sihir apa yang digunakan pemuda bermata musang ini sehingga membuat Jaejoong dengan mudahnya memberikan kunci mobil padanya.

"Ayo." Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya keluar dari _caffe_ itu meninggalkan Geun Suk yang masih _shock_ di tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

Yunho membuka pintu mobil samping kemudi, "Masuklah,"

Jaejoong melongo dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa bocah ini gila dia pikir ini mobil siapa, "Apa kau sadar ini mobil siapa?"

"Kau." Jawab Yunho cuek.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus duduk di kursi penumpang, eoh. Ini mobilku, seharusnya kau yang duduk di sini. Lagi pula kau mau kemana dengan mobilku?" Kesal Jaejoong menahan emosinya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musang polosnya. Lagi-lagi entah sihir apa yang digunakan pemuda itu hingga Jaejoong tanpa sadar menurut (lagi) dan duduk di kursi penumpang mobil miliknya.

Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati, kenapa hatinya selalu berubah lemah saat melihat mata musang yang memancarkan kepolosan itu. Hatinya seolah terhanyut dan ia pun entah kenapa selalu tak bisa menolak setiap permintaan –perintah- bocah itu.

Jaejoong mendelik, "Kau pasti belum punya surat izin mengemudi jadi, biar aku_" Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat Yunho menunjukkan surat izinnya pada Jaejoong.

"Aish! Lama-lama aku bisa gila." Gumam Jaejoong frustasi.

"Di mana rumah _Umma_-mu…"

"Kim Jaejoong." Jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Ah, _ne_. Di mana rumah _Umma_-mu, Jaejoongie?" Tanya Yunho setelah menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Aku yakin umurmu jauh lebih muda dariku, bocah. Panggil aku Hyung!"

"Tidak mau." Jawab Yunho acuh.

Ctik

Sudut empat siku-siku muncul di atas kepala Jaejoong. Namja ini benar-benar membuatnya gila hari ini. Sedari tadi ia terus menguji batas kesabarannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membeku di tempat duduknya. Ia baru menyadari maksud dari pertanyaan Yunho yang tadi menanyakan rumah _Umma_-nya. Ternyata bocah bermata musang itu ingin memperkenalkan diri pada sang _Umma_ sebagai kekasihnya. Bocah itu benar-benar gila atau ia yang kini sudah menjadi gila? Entahlah saat ini kepalanya terasa mau pecah saja. Tapi, haruskah ia berterima kasih pada bocah yang mengaku bernama Yunho itu. Karena berkat Yunho -untuk saat ini- ia terbebas dari pernikahan sesama jenis yang direncanakan _Umma_-nya.

.

.

.

Suasana dalam mobil terasa hening. Baik Jajeoong maupun Yunho hanya terdiam tidak ada yang berbicara satu patah katu pun. Namun, sesekali Jaejoong melirikkan mata bulatnya pada Yunho yang kali ini duduk di kursi penumpang. Lalu menghentikan mobilnya di depan halte _bus_.

"Turunlah." Ujar Jaejoong tiba-tiba pada Yunho yang masih duduk diam di kursinya.

Lama terdiam akhirnya Yunho pun membuka _saltbet_ yang terpasang di tubuhnya dan tanpa banyak bicara ia membuka pintu mobil Jaejoong.

"Tunggu Yunho-_sshi_!" Seru Jaejoong begitu Yunho hendak menutup pintu mobilnya.

"_Gomawo_, sudah membantuku. Tapi _Mianhae_… aku tak bisa meneruskan hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aku masih normal dan masih menyukai perempuan. Kuharap kau mengerti. Dengan wajah tampanmu itu kau pasti akan mudah mendapat kekasih seperti yang kau harapkan… Sekali lagi terima kasih dan… semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi."

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, rambut _almond_-nya yang masih basah ia gosok dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahunya. Setelah dirasa cukup Jaejoong lalu melempar handuk kecil itu asal dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang masih terbalut _bathrobe_ itu ke atas kasur empuknya.

"Ah, segarnya~" Gumam Jaejoong sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya.

Hari ini ia begitu bahagia karena permasalah dengan _Umma_-nya sudah terselesaikan untuk sementara. Dan ia tak perlu buru-buru mencari kekasih dalam waktu dekat ini berkat bocah SMA itu.

Ting tong…

Tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berbunyi membuatnya dengan terpaksa harus menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Dengan langkah malas ia berjalan menuju pintu depan tanpa melihat _intercom_ yang terpasang di dinding ruang tamu apatemennya.

Cklek

"_Annyeonghasseo_, Jung Yunho _imnida_. Saya tetangga yang baru pindah kemarin. Mohon bantuannya…"

"KAU?"

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK DI MENGERTI TANYAKAN SAJA…**

**#Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff saya yang gaje ini. Maaf jika tidak saya sebutkan satu-persatu#**

**Selamat bertemu kembali di chapter selanjutnya^^**

_**Gygit93, **__**15**____**Februari**__** 201**__**4**_

_**09:30 PM**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter ****2**** :**

Ting tong…

Tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berbunyi membuatnya dengan terpaksa harus menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Dengan langkah malas ia berjalan menuju pintu depan tanpa melihat _intercom_ yang terpasang di dinding ruang tamu apatemennya.

Cklek

"_Annyeonghasseo_, Jung Yunho _imnida_. Saya tetangga yang baru pindah kemarin. Mohon bantuannya…"

"KAU?"

.

.

.

**-Chapter 3-**

.

.

.

Tanpa dipersilahkan oleh tuan rumah yang masih _shock_ setengah mati di ambang pintu, Yunho dengan tidak sopannya melenggang masuk ke dalam _apartemen_ Jaejoong sambil menjinjing satu kantung _kresek_ besar berisi bahan makanan mentah di tangannya.

"Aku membawa bahan makanan untuk merayakan kepindahanku." Yunho meletakkan _kresek_ besar itu di atas meja depan _TV_.

Jaejoong yang sudah tersadar dari keterkejutannya dengan cepat langsung menghampiri Yunho dan mendelikkan mata _doe_-nya dengan tajam.

"Kau… Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk, hah?" Gusar Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak menyahut, ia malah menyalakan _televisi_ dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan nyaman. Membuat Jaejoong bertambah berang.

"Jaejoongie, bisakah kau memasakkan sesuatu untukku? Perutku lapar sekali."

Ctik ctik ctik

Sudut empat siku-siku muncul di atas kepala Jaejoong. Siap meledakkan emosinya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"KAU_"

Kruuuuuuuk

Suara dari perut Yunho yang lapar berhasil membuat Jaejoong bungkam seketika. Lalu, menyambar _kresek_ di atas meja dengan kasar dan membawanya menuju dapur.

"MATI SAJA KAU JUNG YUNHO!" Teriaknya dari arah dapur.

.

.

.

Hening

Tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali di ruang makan itu. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk. Namun, tampak terlihat mata bulat Jaejoong yang mengikuti setiap gerakan Yunho yang tengah menyuapkan makanan yang dibuatnya dengan lahap. Mengabaikan mangkuknya yang masih kosong.

"Kau benar-benar kelaparan, ya?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit iba. Dan Yunho hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jaejoong itu karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Jaejoong berdecak. Tapi, ia pun kemudian mulai mengisi mangkuknya dengan nasi.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Yunho cukup tahu diri. Setelah perutnya terisi penuh, tanpa diperintah oleh Jaejoong dengan gesit ia langsung merapikan kembali meja makan dan mencuci semua peralatan makan yang kotor. Membuat Jaejoong memandangnya takjub sekaligus bingung dengan sifat Yunho yang menurutnya sulit ditebak itu.

Yunho meletakkan kembali sarung karet yang tadi digunakannya ke tempatnya. Ia menolehkan kepala pada Jaejoong yang dari tadi hanya duduk diam di kursi meja makan.

"Di mana kau menyimpan cangkir?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Oh! Di_di sana." Tunjuk Jaejoong pada sebuah rak. Suaranya terdengar sedikit gugup. Mungkin ia takut kedapatan Yunho yang tengah memerhatikannya.

Padahal, pemuda bermata musang itu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Bahkan, ia kini terlihat tengah menyeduh dua cangkir kopi. Lalu, meletakkan kedua cangkir itu bersama satu toples gula balok ke atas meja makan dan menyodorkan satu cangkir kopi itu ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kau tambahkan sendiri gulanya sesuai seleramu." Ujar Yunho setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi di hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia memasukkan 5 buah balok gula dan mengaduk kopinya dengan perlahan. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata musang yang dari tadi memerhatikan kegiatannya itu.

Dengan wajah datar dan polosnya Yunho kini mengikuti semua yang dilakukan Jaejoong barusan. Memasukkan 5 buah balok gula. Mengaduknya perlahan sampai gula itu larut dan menyesap kopinya sedikit. Namun, sesaat kemudian ia langsung menyemburkan cairan berwarna hitam itu. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak suka manis!" Jawab Yunho sambil menyeka kopi di sekitar mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan wajah bingung.

"Kopinya terlalu manis."

"Memang kau masukkan berapa gula kedalam kopimu?"

Dengan polosnya Yunho menunjukkan kelima jarinya pada Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan gelak tawanya.

"Hahaha… Kau memasukkannya sebanyak itu! Wajar saja kopimu terasa sangat manis. Hahaha… _Aigo!_ _Umma_ perutku sakit sekali. Haha!"

"Aku hanya mengikutimu."

Jaejoong langsung menghentikan tawanya seketika dan memandang Yunho tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihatmu memasukkan 5 balok gula kedalam kopimu. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku minum kopi, jadi kuturuti saja apa yang kau lakukan."

Jaejoong hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya setelah mendengar jawaban polos yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Ia sungguh tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan isi pikiran _namja_ di depannya itu. Apa _namja_ bermata musang itu memang polos atau bodoh?

Wajahnya saja yang tampan tapi pikiran dan kelakuannya benar-benar tidak cocok sama sekali dengan penampilannya itu.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie _Hyung_?"

Panggil Yunho setelah hening selama beberapa saat di ruang makan itu.

"Ah! Oh! _Ne_?"

Sontak Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba memanggilnya _Hyung_ untuk pertama kali.

"Ajari aku cinta."

"_Mwo_?"

Jaejoong membelakkan mata _doe_-nya tak percaya dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Yunho barusan. Ia menatap mata musang Yunho cukup lama untuk mencari kebohongan dalam mata itu. Tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukannya dan ia justru melihat pancaran kesungguhan di dalam sana.

Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah karena _namja_ di depannya itu terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sesaat kemudian ia berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang sedikit mulai canggung itu.

"_Mianhae_, Yunho-_sshi_ aku tidak bisa. Kau cari saja orang lain."

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin kau!"

"Tapi_"

"Begitu? Baiklah aku akan mengatakkan hubungan kita yang sebenarnya pada _Umma_ Kim besok."

"YAH! Apa itu? Kau mengancamku?" Bentak Jaejoong emosi, sampai-sampai ia berdiri dari duduknya.

Yunho hanya menggidikkan bahunya acuh. Membuat Jaejoong mengerang kesal dan mendaratkan kembali pantatnya di atas kursi.

"Baiklah. Apa maumu sebenarnya. Jung Yunho-_sshi_?"

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi kekasihku."

"Lalu?"

"Sudah itu saja."

Jaejoong terdiam ia memandang Yunho tak yakin. Pasalnya, yang mengajaknya menjadi kekasih adalah seorang _namja_ bukan _yeoja_. Jika saja _yeoja_ ia pasti tidak akan ragu untuk menerimanya.

"Hanya itu?" Tanyanya ragu.

Dan Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah." Jawab Jaejoong yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas beratnya.

_Well,_ tidak ada salahnya ia membantu. Hanya membatu tidak lebih. Karena sampai detik ini ia masih menjunjung tinggi kenormalannya sebagai seorang _namja_ tulen. Padahal, dengan dia menerima Yunho berarti dia sudah dianggap tidak 'normal' karena berpacaran dengan seorang _namja_.

Ckck, Kim Jaejoong wajahmu memang rupawan tapi otakmu benar-benar lamban untuk menyadari kenyataannya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang kelas hampir semua siswa di dalamnya terdiam memerhatikan seorang guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajarannya di depan kelas.

"Jadi di sini X=_"

Drrrrt

Tiba-tiba suara getaran ponsel terdengar. Membuat guru yang akrab di sapa Choi _Sonsaengnim_ itu merasa sedikit terganggu. Namun, ia berusaha mengabaikannya karena getaran itu hanya sekali dan tidak terlalu mengganggunya.

"Sehingga_"

Drrrrt

"…X-Y=_"

Drrrrt

Kali ini kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas. Ia membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Menatap sengit seorang _namja_ bermata musang yang terlihat tengah serius memainkan ponselnya dibarisan bangku paling belakang di samping jendela.

"Jung Yunho silakan maju kedepan dan selesaikan soal ini!" Geramnya.

_Namja_ bermata musang yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas. Di ambilnya sebuah spidol putih yang disodorkan Choi _Sonsaengnim_. Beberapa detik kemudian Yunho mengembalikan spidol itu setelah selesai menulis jawabannya di papan tulis.

"Benar? Seperti ini?" Tanyanya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

Choi _Sonsaengnim_ membeku di tempat. Ia memeriksa jawaban Yunho dengan takjub dan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Bukannya yang penting aku menyimak pelajarannya, _ne_?" Ujar Yunho sambil berlalu menuju bangkunya mengacuhkan tatapan kagum yang dilayangkan semua teman sekelasnya.

.

.

.

"Aish! Aku menyesal membantu bocah itu!"

Jaejoong mengacak rambut coklat madunya _frustasi_ kemudian melempar ponsel mahalnya ke atas sofa di ruang kerjanya. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia merasa menyesal setelah membantu seseorang. Yunho terus mengganggunya hari ini. _Namja_ bermata musang itu setiap saat selalu mengirim pesan yang tidak penting sama sekali padanya. Sungguh, ia menyesal membiarkan ponselnya tergeletak di atas meja depan _tv_. Sehingga, tanpa sepengetahuannya bocah menyebalkan itu telah memasukkan nomornya ke dalam ponsel miliknya. Tahu begini tadi malam seharusnya ia menyimpan ponselnya itu di kamar.

Tok tok

"_Sajangnim,_ 15 menit lagi _meeting_ akan di mulai."

Tiba-tiba Naeun masuk keruangannya.

Yeoja berambut panjang itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat rambut kusut Jaejoong.

"Ah! _Ne-ne_. Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang." Jawab Jaejoong gugup sambil merapikan rambutnya kembali.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 10 malam Jaejoong sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Kemudian jemari _namja_ berparas cantik itu menekan beberapa dijit angka (kode) untuk membuka pintu unitnya. Setelah terdengar bunyi _'ting' _ia langsung melangkah memasuki apartemennya.

Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah sekarang. Punggungnya terasa remuk. Pekerjaannya di kantor yang semakin menumpuk membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Setelah mandi air hangat kemungkinan ia akan langsung tidur tanpa makan malam terlebih dulu. Beruntung besok adalah hari minggu jadi ia bisa menghabiskan sehari penuh di atas tempat tidur empuknya yang hangat.

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

Jaejoong mengerang kesal dalam tidurnya ketika mendengar suara bel _apatemen_-nya yang terus berbunyi. Ia berdecak saat melihat jarum pendek jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Terlalu pagi untuk seseorang jika ingin bertamu, pikirnya. Ia menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan _apartemen_-nya.

Cklek

"_Nuguseyo_?" Ujar Jaejoong dengan suara serak _khas_ bangun tidur.

"Ayo kita berkencan."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap _horror_ pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya saat ini. Ia yang masih sangat mengantuk di seret dengan paksa untuk mendatangi tempat ini oleh _namja_ bermata musang yang kini terlihat serius memerhatikan sebuah buku panduan di tangannya. Bukankah bocah itu mengajaknya berkencan? Tapi, kenapa ia membawanya ke arena pacuan kuda?

Ck, kentara sekali kalau _namja_ musang itu tidak punya pengalaman dalam berkencan. Decak Jaejoong.

"_Snake Pit, Irsaal, _dan_ Rush Now._" Gumam Yunho dengan mata yang masih fokus pada buku panduan di tangannya.

Jaejoong mendelikkan matanya, "Yah! Kau masih di bawah umur untuk ikut dalam taruhan itu." Dengus Jaejoong kesal.

Faktanya pacuan kuda memang merupakan salah satu olahraga tertua di dunia yang menjadi ajang perjudian yang spektakuler. Banyak masyarakat yang menggunakan _betting_ pacuan kuda sebagai suatu bisnis yang menguntungkan. Pada sebagian Negara, tempat sejenis ini sudah legal dan sah agar di helat, termasuk di Korea. Namun, tidak diperuntukan untuk anak di bawah umur seperti Yunho.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong, "Belikan sesuai nomor urut, _ne_."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menyuruhku." Sebal Jaejoong sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang menatapnya dengan wajah _stoic_ seperti biasanya.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara ribut-ribut di tempat pembelian tiket. Membuat Yunho mau tak mau mengalihkan perhatiannya dari arena pacuan kuda ke arah suara ribut itu.

"Harus aku bilang berapa kali lagi, _huh!_ Umurku sudah 23 tahun!"

"Jangan membohongi _namja_ tua sepertiku anak muda. Aku tahu kau masih pelajar SMA."

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya ketika sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya tertangkap oleh telinga tajamnya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri suara itu.

"_YAH!_ AKU SUDAH BEKERJA DAN UMURKU SUDAH 23 TAHUN, TUA BANGKA!" Maki Jaejoong pada seorang petugas keamanan.

"Tapi, tetap saja wajah dan penampilanmu tidak meyakinkan, Nona."

Tanpa menggubris makian yang dilontarkan Jaejoong petugas itu lalu menyeret _namja_ berparas cantik itu keluar.

"_YAH!_ AKU _NAMJA_ BUKAN _YEOJA_!" Jerit _frustasi_ Jaejoong sebelum petugas itu menendangnya keluar.

Yunho yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menggeleng dengan wajah datarnya. Seolah sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi sebelum ia menyuruh Jaejoong membeli tiket taruhannya.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK DI MENGERTI TANYAKAN SAJA!**

**THANK'S TO :**

**gwansim84| FaMinhyuk| maxyunjae| Taeripark| yourparadise| zhe| missjelek| Himawari23| anastasya regiana| heeli| L HyeMi| ifa. p. arunda| heesy| ChwangKyuh EvilBerry| Hana – Kara| Dee chan – tik| hanasukie| kikiikyujunmyun| DongMinChang Kim| FiAndYJ| Dipa Woon| snow. Drop. 1272| Kim Eun Seob| leeChunnie| KimRyeona19| Dhea Kim| abilhikmah| dhian930715ELF| saltybear| littlecupcake noona| Rly. C. JaeKyu| iche. cassiopeiajaejoong| kim anna shinotsuke| Nee-chan CassieBigeast| ShinJiWoo920202| Do| Sangie| jaejae| yunjae heart| Pinky05KwmS| gyujiji| whisperwonkyu| wennycassiopeia| PandaMYP| Zen Ikkika| ms.R| farla 23| Mayasari| putri| shen| lee sunri hyun| Nony| thinseloveyunjae| Para Guest dan Silent Reader yang sudah membaca karya Git yang tidak seberapa ini.**

**GYGIT NOTE : SILAKAN KOMPLAIN JIKA ADA NAMA CHINGU YANG LUPA GIT CANTUMKAN ATAU TERLEWATI.**

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

**ifa. p. arunda : **Iya Yunho sekarang memang jadi tetangganya JJ.

**heesy : **Ini lanjutannya. Bagaimana apa masih penasaran?

**ChwangKyuh EvilBerry : **Iya tuh. Emang udah takdir kayanya. Oke ini lanjutannya.

**Hana – Kara : **Makasih ya udah baca. Gak apa-apa kamu review aja Git udah seneng, ko. Git juga jadi gemes sama kelakuannya Appa, keke. Makasih udah mau nunggu. Ini lanjutannya.

**Dee chan – tik : **Makasih, ne. FF ini emang sengaja gak Git buat panjang-panjang takutnya tar chingu-chingu bosan membacanya. Jadi, saya juga buat yang ringan-ringan aja. Makasih udah mau nunggu.

**hanasukie : **Iya dong tar gak seru lagi kalau Yunho gak gitu, hehe. Hwaiting juga. Iya ini lanjutannya.

**kikiikyujunmyun : **Mian, ne. Eonnie sengaja harus skip bagian itu. Tar deh Eonnie kasih flashback kalo sempet, lol.

**DongMinChang Kim : **Oke.

**FiAndYJ : **Iya udah kaya jelangkung aja tuh si Appa. Soalnya cinta butuh pengorbanan chingu.

**Dipa Woon : **Iya dia pindah ke sebelah apartemen Umma. Coba tanyakan pada JJ, apa dia sudah terpesona sama Yunho apa belum, keke. Mian, ne. Git sengaja skip bagian itu. Tar deh kalo sempet akan di buat flashback-nya. Kalo itu tunggu saja di chap-chap yang akan datang, nanti juga akan di terkuak.

**snow. Drop. 1272 : **Pastinya Yunho.

**Kim Eun Seob : **Mukanya emang udah tebal chingu #dibakar Appa. Ngakunya sih normal tapi, gak tau tuh kedepannya kaya gimana, keke.

**leeChunnie : **Hehehe..

**KimRyeona19 : **Bukan ke rumah JJ lagi. Dia emang jadi tetangganya Jae sekarang.

**Dhea Kim : **Udah kaya arwah penasaran aja tuh si Appa gentayangin Umma terus. Wkwkw… Mian updatenya gak kilat.

**abilhikmah : **Yuuuuun!

**dhian930715ELF :** Yunho emang penuh dengan kejutan.

**saltybear : **Hehe.. See u juga.

**littlecupcake noona : **Mungkin udah takdir Jae yang terus diganggu Yun.

**Rly. C. JaeKyu : **Soalnya dia mungkin udah kepincut sama Umma.

**iche. cassiopeiajaejoong : **Iya menurutku juga begitu. Sama aku juga #kok kaya kalimat di sebuah acara. Oke. Hwaiting.

**kim anna shinotsuke : **Dari awal pun dia emang udah tau, ko.

**Nee-chan CassieBigeast : **Sama aku juga. Yeaay Appa kereeeen.

**ShinJiWoo920202 : **Tau tuh mungkin Umma udah mulai ada rasa kali sama Appa. Wkwk. Oke ini dilanjut.

**Do : **Seingat Git sih ada kok review chingu di chap 1. Hahaha… Oke ini lanjutannya. Fighting!

**Sangie : **Iya dari awal Yunho emang udah tau. Itu rahasia Yunho, keke. Makasih…

**Guest : **Iya Appa jd tetangga Umma.

**jaejae : **Wah! Makasih ya. hehe. Oke, tunggu aja update-an Git di FF ini maupun FF yang lain.

**yunjae heart : **Oke ini lanjutannya. Akan Git usahain buat update cepet. Oke oke siip tunggu aja, ne.

**lee sunri hyun : **Soalnya emang sengaja klo di chap kemarin di cepetin. Makasih udah ngingetin. Tapi, di mana letak typonya?

**Nony : **Mungkin udah takdir Jae harus diganggu Yun. Hehe.

**anastasya regiana : **Betul aku setuju dengan chingu. Itu memudahkan JJ untuk jatuh cintrong sama YunYun #teriak pake toa masjid.

**Guest : **Iya nih Fic baru, hehe. Jae belum punya pacar, ko. Dia masih sendiri alias jomblo.

**thinseloveyunjae : **Makasih, ne. Oke ini dilanjut.

**#TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW, MEMFOLLOW, DAN MEMFAVORITKAN FF SAYA YANG GAJE INI#**

**SELAMAT BERTEMU KEMBALI DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA^^**

_**Gygit93, **__**23**____**Februari**__** 201**__**4**_

_**06:00 AM**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter ****3**** :**

"_YAH!_ AKU SUDAH BEKERJA DAN UMURKU SUDAH 23 TAHUN, TUA BANGKA!" Maki Jaejoong pada seorang petugas keamanan.

"Tapi, tetap saja wajah dan penampilanmu tidak meyakinkan, Nona."

Tanpa menggubris makian yang dilontarkan Jaejoong petugas itu lalu menyeret _namja_ berparas cantik itu keluar.

"_YAH!_ AKU _NAMJA_ BUKAN _YEOJA_!" Jerit _frustasi_ Jaejoong sebelum petugas itu menendangnya keluar.

Yunho yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menggeleng dengan wajah datarnya. Seolah sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi sebelum ia menyuruh Jaejoong membeli tiket taruhannya.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 4-**

.

.

.

"_Annyeonghasseo. Jel ireumeun Jung Yunho imnida, namjachigu Kim Jaejoong." _

_Sontak ketiga pasang mata berbeda bentuk itu membelakan matanya setelah mendengar pengakuan namja bermata musang yang saat ini duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Nyonya Kim. _

_Nyonya Kim pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong dan memandang putra sulungnya itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Spontan Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya namun sedetik kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Membuat Nyonya Kim mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. Yeoja paruh baya itu lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada namja bermata musang di depannya dan ia sedikit tersentak saat memorinya mulai mengingat sesuatu. Tidak salah lagi mata musang itu, hidung mancung itu, bibir hati itu, dan tubuh tegap itu sama persis dengan rupa namja yang ada di foto yang di kirim Jung Eun Hye sahabatnya kemarin malam. _

"_Yunho Hyung?" _

_Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada namja manis yang duduk di tengah antara Jaejoong dan Nyonya Kim._

"_Junsu." Gumam Yunho dengan ekspesi datarnya._

"_Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Nyonya Kim._

"_Ne. Yunho Hyung ini Sunbae-ku dan dia juga teman dari namjachingu-ku."_

"_Mwo! Kau berkencan dengan namja, Kim Junsu?" Sontak Jaejoong terkejut._

"_Apa kau tidak sadar diri, Kim Jaejoong!" _

_Jaejoong langsung bungkam ketika mendengar kalimat telak yang terlontar dari mulut Ibunya. Membuat Junsu sang adik berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya._

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim mengembangkan senyumnya setelah menaruh cangkir teh di atas sebuah piring kecil. Entah mengapa setiap kali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu bibirnya selalu otomatis tertarik ke atas. Beruntung saat itu ia belum sempat memberitahukan perihal siapa calon suami yang akan dijodohkan dengan putra sulungnya itu. Atau mungkin Tuhan memang sudah merencanakan itu semua sehingga putra sulungnya yang mengaku normal dan tidak mau dijodohkan itu kini malah menjalin hubungan dengan calon suaminya sendiri.

Biarlah untuk sementara ini Jaejoong tidak tahu tentang jati diri Yunho yang sebenarnya. Sampai Jaejoong bisa melupakan wanita itu dan menerima kehadiran Yunho di hatinya. Sebagai seorang Ibu, ia tentu sangat memahami luar dan dalam putra sulungnya itu dibandingkan siapapun.

Sebagai seorang Ibu, ia dapat melihat lelehan airmata kesedihan yang terpancar di dalam mata doenya yang selalu memperlihatkan kebahagiaan...

Sebagai seorang Ibu, ia dapat merasakan kepahitan di balik senyuman manis yang terlontar dari bibir merahnya…

Sebagai seorang Ibu, ia dapat mendengar sebuah tangisan yang mengiringi tawanya…

Dan, sebagai seorang Ibu, ia berharap kehadiran Jung Yunho dalam hidup Kim Jaejoong bisa merubah sosok Jaejoong yang penuh kepura-puraan itu menjadi sosok Jaejoong yang dulu selalu hidup dengan kejujuran dalam mengekspresikan apapun sebelum bertemu wanita itu.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri sosok Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari pintu keluar arena pacuan kuda. _Namja_ cantik itu terlihat tengah melipat kedua tangannya dengan tampang kesal lalu mendelikkan mata bulatnya saat ia duduk di sampingnya.

Tep

"_Yah_!" Teriaknya marah ketika Yunho menempelkan kaleng minuman dingin itu ke pipi putihnya.

"Minumlah."

Dengan cuek Yunho menyodorkan kaleng minuman yang sudah di bukanya itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memincingkan matanya sekilas kemudian mengambil minuman itu dengan kasar dan meminumnya.

Yunho memerhatikan Jaejoong _intens_ sampai kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya dan menyeka minuman yang keluar dari sudut bibir Jaejoong dengan gerakan pelan.

"Pelan-pelan sa_"

Brush

Mata musang Yunho langsung terpejam saat minuman yang disemburkan Jaejoong mengenai wajah kecilnya.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan tergesa ia mengambil sapu tangannya di dalam saku jaketnya, "_Mian_! _Jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_!" Ujarnya sambil membersihkan wajah basah Yunho

Grep

Mata bulat Jaejoong membelak saat tiba-tiba Yunho menarik pergelangan tangannya sehingga wajahnya kini begitu dekat dengan wajah kecil Yunho. Sontak Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat saat wajah Yunho bergerak semakin dekat. Bahkan, ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Yunho menerpa wajahnya yang kini mulai memerah. Namun, saat bibir hatinya hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari bibir merah apel itu Yunho dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku lapar. Ayo cari makan."

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkah kakinya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih duduk diam dengan mata terpejam.

Blush

Pipi Jaejoong merah padam saat matanya terbuka dan tidak menemukan sosok Yunho di depannya.

Plak plak

Dengan keras ia menampar pipinya sendiri hingga menimbulkan warna merah yang kentara di pipi putihnya itu. Ia mengumpat dalam hati betapa gilanya dia karena tanpa sadar menanti sebuah kecupan dari seorang _namja_.

'_Pabo! Pabo! Pabo! Nan jeongmal pabo Kim Jajeoong! Aku bersumpah akan mendatangi seorang psikiater setelah ini! Aku yakin aku masih normal! Aku masih normal! Ya, aku masih normal!"_ Rapal Jaejoong dalam hati.

Sementara itu, tanpa memerdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya Yunho terus saja berjalan dan mengedip-ngedipkan mata musangnya sambil menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa berdegup dengan kencang.

Deg deg deg deg

'_Apa aku sakit?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyeret kakinya lesu mengekori Yunho yang tengah berjalan di depannya. Mereka saat ini tengah berjalan di trotoar pinggir jalan. _Namja_ manis berparas cantik itu terlihat lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Wajar saja memang karena perutnya kosong belum terisi apapun semenjak tadi pagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho mengarahkan kakinya menuju sebuah restoran ayam tradisional yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul itu. Ia membuka pintu kaca itu dari luar lalu mengisyaratkan _namja_ cantik yang terlihat tidak bersemangat itu dengan mengarahkan dagunya agar masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam restoran itu.

"Selamat siang! Apa kalian akan makan di sini atau di bawa pulang?" Sambut seorang pelayan lelaki begitu melihat YunJae memasuki restoran.

"Makan di sini." Jawab Yunho cepat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu di meja no_"

"Tunggu! Apa itu?"

Pelayan itu mengarahkan matanya pada objek yang di tunjuk Yunho yang banyak terpajang di dinding restoran, "Ah! Begini, kami di sini mengizinkan para pelanggan untuk memilih dan menangkap ayamnya sendiri. Namun, kami meruntukannya hanya untuk para pelanggan yang berpasangan saja."

"Kalau begitu aku dan Jaejoongie akan menangkap ayamnya sendiri."

"_ANDWE_!" Jerit Jaejoong cepat membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam restoran itu terlonjak kaget.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Yunho yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"I-itu aku. Baiklah kalau begitu!"

_Oh god! _

Matilah kau sekarang Kim Jaejoong. Semua orang yang mengenalmu pun tahu jika kau takut dengan binatang berkaki dua itu. Tapi, demi harga dirimu yang tinggi itu kau rela berbohong pada Yunho. Ck, ck…

.

.

.

"_GYAAAAA_! JANGAN MENDEKATIKU AYAM BODOH!"

"_ANDWE_! PERGI SANA!"

"_HUWAAAA_!"

Kericuhan terjadi di dalam kandang ayam itu.

Jeritan-jeritan ketakutan Jaejoong yang sangat memekakan telinga itu membuat semua ayam yang berada dalam kandang itu berlarian karena terkejut. Dan Yunho harus berjuang ekstra keras untuk menangkap satu ekor ayam saja.

"_HUWAAAA_! _UMMA_, TOLONG AKU!"

Jaejoong menjerit keras saat seekor ayam jantan mengejarnya. Ia terus berlari tanpa arah di dalam kandang luas itu sampai tiba-tiba kakinya terpeleset dan jatuh dengan tubuh tengkurap.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong terjatuh pun dengan tergesa langsung menghampirinya dan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong menuju pintu keluar kandang ayam itu.

.

.

.

"_Aarkh_! _YAH_! Pelan-pelan sakit tahu!" Ringis Jaejoong ketika Yunho membalutkan kain kasa di pergelangan kakinya yang terlihat membengkak itu.

"Setelah makan kita ke rumah sakit." Ujar Yunho tanpa memerdulikan teriakan Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak_ _YAH_! _APPO_! Kenapa kau menekannya, _pabo_!"

"Aku hanya mengusapnya sedikit."

"Tapi, itu sangat menyakitkan!"

"Setelah makan kita ke rumah sakit." Ulang Yunho. Namun, kali ini dengan penuh tekanan sehingga membuat Jaejoong mengatupkan bibirnya kembali.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak sore ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari rumah sakit. Walaupun tidak sampai memakai _kruk_ tapi tetap saja kaki kanan Jaejoong yang terkilir itu membutuhkan waktu tiga minggu atau bahkan sebulan untuk bisa sembuh total.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Yunho memapah Jaejoong menuju halte _bus_ yang berada di seberang rumah sakit. Lalu, tak sampai 5 menit mereka menunggu _bus_ sudah datang. Begitu masuk Jaejoong menghela nafas beratnya saat melihat tidak ada bangku kosong di dalam _bus_ itu.

"_Ya-Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sontak Jaejoong kaget.

Mata bulatnya bertambah bulat saat Yunho tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya ala _bridal style_. Ia sedikit meronta agar Yunho menurunkannya. Namun, dari tatapan mata musang Yunho yang datar itu tersirat tatapan memerintah yang membuatnya lagi-lagi bungkam dan menurut.

"Peluk leherku agar kau tidak jatuh."

"_Ani_. _Huwa_!"

Buru-buru Jaejoong merangkulkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho saat pemuda bermata musang itu melepas salah satu tangannya. Membuat Yunho tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumnya sekilas.

Jaejoong merasakan pipinya memanas saat orang-orang mulai memerhatikannya. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho dan menyurukan wajahnya di lekukan antara leher dan bahu lebar pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Yunho merangkul pundak Jaejoong erat membantu _namja_ cantik itu berjalan menuju unit apartemen mereka yang berseberangan. Keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara dan fokus dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai kemudian Jaejoong memicingkan matanya saat melihat dua orang anak kecil berwajah beda namun berpakaian sama itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kyunnie? Minnie? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Jae _Mommy_!"

Deg

'_Alamat ketiban sial, nih'_ Batin Jaejoong.

kedua anak kecil itu dengan semangat langsung berlari menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk kedua kaki Jaejoong dengan erat. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit meringis saat salah satu dari mereka tak sengaja menyenggol kaki kanannya yang terbalut _Mitella_ (Perban segi tiga).

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau sudah punya anak?" Tanyanya.

"_Mwo_! Menikah saja belum, kenapa aku harus punya anak!"

"Lalu mereka?"

"Mereka bukan anakku. Tapi, mereka anak dari _Hyung_-ku. Dan, mereka sudah menganggapku sebagai orang tua keduanya begitu pun aku sudah menganggap mereka anakku sendiri." Jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho malah semakin bertambah bingung, "Tapi, kenapa mereka memanggilmu _Mommy_ bukan _Daddy_?"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, "Itu aku juga tidak tahu."

"Coalnya Jae _Mommy_ cantik."

"_YAH_!"

"Eoh? Kaki _Mommy_ tenapa?"

Rupanya anak kecil berambut ikal itu cukup pintar untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan saat merasakan aura gelap namja cantik yang seharusnya di panggil _Daddy_ itu.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap bocah berkulit putih itu tajam, "Yah! Panggil aku _Daddy_ bocah nakal!" Dengus Jaejoong kesal.

"_Ani_!"

"_Aish_!"

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya kesal. Bocah-bocah itu selalu saja membuatnya kesal. Dan kedatangan kedua bocah itu pasti akan membuat hari-harinya bertambah suram apalagi di tambah _namja_ beruang di sampingnya.

"_Gwenchana, Daddy _tidak apa-apa. Hanya terjatuh saja."

"Huh! Jae _Mommy_ cepelti anak kecil saja pake jatuh cegala." Ujar _namja_ kecil berbibir tipis itu dengan nada mengejek.

Membuat Jaejoong berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berbuat kriminal pada kedua bocah setan itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian ada di sini, eoh? Mana _Mommy_ kalian?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah meredakan emosinya.

Kedua anak itu menggeleng kompak. Namun, _namja_ kecil berkulit putih itu mengambil secarik kertas di dalam tas ranselnya yang berbentuk kepala _Pororo _itu dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

Alis Jaejoong bertaut bingung tapi tak urung tangannya pun mengambil kertas itu.

_Jaejoongie, adik iparku yang cantik tolong jagalah kedua anakku sementara. Umma sudah terlalu tua untuk menjaga Kyunnie dan Minnie. Dan Junsu terlalu sibuk dengan sekolahnya. Jadi aku dan Hyunjoongie tidak ada pilihan lain selain menitipkannya padamu. _

_Peluk dan cium dari Kakak iparmu yang cantik,_

_-Uee- _

"_MWO_? _ANDWEEEEE!_"

Bruk

Jaejoong terjatuh karena Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Jaejoong dan _refleks_ langsung menutup kedua telinganya saat teriakkan Jaejoong yang maha dahsyat itu menggema di koridor apartemen mewahnya bersamaan dengan kedua anak kembar tidak identik itu.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK DI MENGERTI TANYAKAN SAJA!**

**Oia, Git mau ucapin banyak terima kasih buat 'aurajeje' yang udah ngasih masukan. Dan untuk chingu-chingu juga jangan sungkan-sungkan kalo mau ngasih Git masukan, saran, ataupun kritikan. Git sangat menerima dengan senang hati namun ingat harus dengan bahasa dan kata-kata yang sopan.**

**THANK'S TO :**

**gwansim84| FaMinhyuk| maxyunjae| Taeripark| yourparadise| zhe| missjelek| Himawari23| anastasya regiana| heeli| L HyeMi| ifa. p. arunda| heesy| ChwangKyuh EvilBerry| Hana – Kara| Dee chan – tik| hanasukie| kikiikyujunmyun| DongMinChang Kim| FiAndYJ| Dipa Woon| snow. Drop. 1272| Kim Eun Seob| leeChunnie| KimRyeona19| Dhea Kim| abilhikmah| dhian930715ELF| saltybear| littlecupcake noona| Rly. C. JaeKyu| iche. cassiopeiajaejoong| kim anna shinotsuke| Nee-chan CassieBigeast| ShinJiWoo920202| Do| Sangie| jaejae| yunjae heart| Pinky05KwmS| gyujiji| whisperwonkyu| wennycassiopeia| PandaMYP| Zen Ikkika| ms.R| farla 23| Mayasari| putri| shen| lee sunri hyun| Nony| thinseloveyunjae| Baby628| Isnaeni love sungmin| Nin nina| danactebh| geelovekorea| parkyoonhra| pumpkinsparkyumin| KimYunhoJungJonghyun| jingle bubble| ms. R| cristiyunisca| Mrs. Hwang| yunjaemania| Keybin| my yunjaechun| dededeepeo| ceicoung| nabila. della. 921| I was a Dreamer| Para Guest dan Silent Reader yang sudah membaca karya Git yang tidak seberapa ini.**

**GYGIT NOTE : SILAKAN KOMPLAIN JIKA ADA NAMA CHINGU YANG LUPA GIT CANTUMKAN ATAU TERLEWATI.**

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

**Dipa Woon : **Umma emang keras kepala dan keukeuh tidak mau di sebut cantik. Ck, padahal kita semua juga tahu kalau dia emang cantik. Bisa dibilang begitu tapi katakanlah Git males buatnya #keroyok rame-rame. Itu dia, Git jg bingung saat akan menentukan judul untuk FF ini jadilah sekarang judulnya gak nyambung sama jalan cerita. Tapi, bisa dibilang begitu jg karena Jae di sini emang cinta pertamanya Yun.

**hanasukie : **Hooh bener banget chingu Git jg sejunsu.

**DongMinChang Kim : **Kayanya sih iya kalo di liat dari kepolosan Yun itu. Oke siap tapi mian gak bisa cepat-cepat.

**kim anna shinotsuke : **Betul Git jg sejunsu sama chingu.

**kikikyujunmyun : **Namanya juga baru pertama kali kencan saeng wajar sajalah, keke. Oke di lanjut.

**Kim Eun Seob : **Habisnya wajah Jae gak sesuai sama umurnya, sih. Jadi penjual tiketnya gak percaya.

**heesy : **Kaya judul lagunya bang haji roma irama aja chingu –penasaran- hehe. Yunho kayanya gak jd beli tiket soalnya Jae udah ditendang keluar gak mungkin dia nonton sendiri, kan. Makasih udah nunggu.

**yourparadise : **Umma emang udah terpikat tuh kayanya cuma belum sadar aja. Oke siip ini lanjutannya.

**Baby628 : **Polos wajahnya tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Wkwkw

**Isnaeni love sungmin : **Oke ini lanjutannya.

**Nin nina : **Mungkin sifat aselinya belum keliatan chingu. Marah? Biasa aja? Eonnie jg gak tau tuh, kita lihat saja perkembangannya, hehe. Iya dia mungkin sudah tahu.

**danactebh : **Wajah Jae baby face sih. Iya wajahnya emang polos tapi tak sepolos pikirannya, lol. Oke ini lanjutannya. Amin doain aja.

**geelovekorea : **Jaemma irit Yunppa… boros #digantung appa.

**gwansim84 : **Wajahnya sih masih terlihat kece dan muda jd orang salh ngira, kan.

**misschokyulate2 : **Appa emang selalu nyebelin #dibakar Appa. Hooh tuh Jae dari benci pasti jadi cinta. Benci sama cinta kan tipis banget perbedaannya.

**abilhikmah : **Bisa dibilang cantik jd stress kaya gitu.

**KimRyeona19 : **Tau tuh Jae emang keras kepala. Bisa iya bisa juga tidak. Tapi, pelan-pelan pasti kepincut jg sama Appa.

**FiAndYJ : **Wkwkwk, Git juga mau kalo Jae yg ngajarin. Iya emang udah nasib Jae selalu dikira bocah sma.

**dhian930715ELF : **Appa emang gak tau malu, tuh. Itulah contoh orang yang belum pernah berkencan chingu.

**parkyoonhra : **Iya emang di sengaja biar gak terlalu panjang chingu #selalu mengelak. Itu tanda orang yg tidak punya pengalaman dalam berkencan. Umma emang selalu rempong dan wajah baby facenya itu selalu dapat menipu orang-orang. Wkwkwk

**Nee-chan CassieBigeast : **Salah Appa jg sih yang terus gangguin umma. Jadinya emosi Jae selalu meledak-ledak setiap saat.

**pumpkinsparkyumin : **Soalnya Umma gak tegaan. Betul dan berpeluang juga buat Umma Kim buat nikahin mereka. Wakawaka. Wajah Jae yg awet muda emang selalu menipu banyak orang. Siip ini lanjutannya.

**cindyshim07 : **Bukan nanya pelajaran saeng soalnya kejeniusan Yun emang udah over. Yun cuma sms Jae dengan isi yg gak penting aja. Polos di wajah tapi dalamnya kita gak tau, keke. Gimana mau beli wong dia langsung ditendang sama petugas di sana. Haha. Oke ini lanjutannya.

**iche. Cassieopeiajaejoong : **Ayo kita bertos ria chingu soalnya Git jg suka sama gaya Yunho, hehe. Tapi, emang rada nyebelin, sih. Oke ini lanjutannya. Hwaiting!

**KimYunhoJungJonghyun : **Iya gak apa-apa nyantai aja. Dari umur sih emang masih bocah tapi dari wajah sama dalamnya sih gak tau. Hooh Jae kasihan harus ngadepin kelakuan Yun yg rada aneh bin ajaib itu. Iya yg mau dijodohin sama Jae memang Yunho. Oke ini udah di post. Semangat!

**Sangie : **Emak orangnya emang gak tegaan sih. Git jg suka senyum-senyum gaje waktu ngetik adegan itu, wakawaka. Yunho emang jenius dan Jae emang baby face liat aja foto-foto selcanya di twit atau instagram. Ya kan cocok, kan. Hehe. Siip, makasih udah mau nunggu.

**jingle bubble : **Makasih. Oke semangat!

**ShinJiWoo920202 : **Nyebelin banget emang. Tapi, tetep aja si gajah cantik itu pasti akan luluh juga sama si beruang mesum itu, wkwk. Dia emang uke sejati, sih. Oke ini lanjutannya.

**farla 23 : **Betul chingu Git juga sejunsu sama kamu. Hahaha…

**ms. R : -_-?**

**Dee chan – tik : **Hahaha… makasih udah nunggu ini lanjutannya.

**littlecupcake noona : **Ne mian ada kesalahan sedikit waktu itu, hehe.

**Nony : **Hooh petugasnya pasti percaya wong wajah Appa kan… boros #ditimpuk Appa. Tapi tetep kece kok walaupun boros. Keimutan Jae emang udah jangan ditanya lagi.

**Guest : **Itulah resikonya punya wajah awet muda. Keke..

**Hana – Kara : **Wajah sama ekspresinya sih emang polos tapi gak tau tuh yang lainnya. Haha. Umma emang masih kece dan cocok klo pake baju sma ditambah kelakuannya yg agak-agak ngegemesin gimana gitu.

**Zen Ikkika : **Gak juga. Mungkin dia cuma kesel aja klo sewaktu-waktu Yunho melakukan hal-hal konyol saat ada dia. Buku itu hanya buku panduan untuk mengikuti perjudian pacuan kuda. Betul banget jadi Umma terima sajalah nasibmu itu, haha. Siip ini lanjutannya.

**cristiyunisca : **Iya gak apa-apa, makasih. Oke semangat. YUNJAE FIGHTING!

**Guest : **Hahaha. Sejunsu…

**Mrs. Hwang : **Bosen klo pervert aja. Jadi sekali-kali biar tukeran sama Umma. Hehe..

**yunjae heart : **Git gak bisa balas dengan bahasa inggris tapi Git ngerti kok isi komen chingu, makasih ya. Gimana apa chap ini udah ada gambaran sedikit tentang perasaan diantara YunJae?

**yunjaemania : **Siip ini lanjutannya.

**Keybin : **Di tunggu aja gak akan lama-lama kok. Oh salam kenal dan selamat datang, hehe. Oke siip. Fighting!

**my yunjaechun : **Oke lanjut. Ini udah di update.

**Rly. C. JaeKyu : **Resiko punya wajah tampan sekaligus cantik jadinya terlihat awet muda. Keke..

**maxyunjae : **Hahaha benar chingu karena selalu bersama dan Jae selalu nurutin kemauan Yun pasti tumbuh benih-benih cinta. Oke semangat! Ini lanjutannya…

**dededeepeo : **Mian terjadi sedikit kesalahan.

**ceicoung : **Harus dong klo mau ngedapetin hatinya Jae. Hehe…

**nabila. della. 921 : **Ini udah dibikin dan dipost. Makasih ya, doain aja mudah-mudah Git bisa update cepet. Iya sama-sama :D

**I was a Dreamer : **Kenapa bingung?

**#TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW, MEMFOLLOW, DAN MEMFAVORITKAN FF SAYA YANG GAJE INI#**

**SELAMAT BERTEMU KEMBALI DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA^^**

_**Gygit93, **__**02**____**Maret **__**201**__**4**_

_**11:00 AM**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeongmal mianhae karena Git telat update soalnya udah mulai masuk kuliah. Tapi, Git akan usahain untuk chapter selanjutnya akan di update paling telat seminggu.**

**Previous Chapter ****4**** :**

Alis Jaejoong bertaut bingung tapi tak urung tangannya pun mengambil kertas itu.

_Jaejoongie, adik iparku yang cantik tolong jagalah kedua anakku sementara. Umma sudah terlalu tua untuk menjaga Kyunnie dan Minnie. Dan Junsu terlalu sibuk dengan sekolahnya. Jadi aku dan Hyunjoongie tidak ada pilihan lain selain menitipkannya padamu. _

_Peluk dan cium dari Kakak iparmu yang cantik,_

_-Uee- _

"_MWO_? _ANDWEEEEE!_"

Bruk

Jaejoong terjatuh karena Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Jaejoong dan _refleks_ langsung menutup kedua telinganya saat teriakkan Jaejoong yang maha dahsyat itu menggema di koridor apartemen mewahnya bersamaan dengan kedua anak kembar tidak identik itu.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 5-**

.

.

.

Kedua anak kembar tidak identik itu berdiri diam memerhatikan seorang _namja_ tampan bermata musang yang baru saja merebahkan Jaejoong di atas sofa ruang _TV_. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya siapa _namja_ yang begitu perhatiannya pada _'Mommy'_ mereka dan ada hubungan apa di antara kedua _namja_ itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian dengan kompak mereka saling pandang dan melemparkan senyum satu sama lain saat otak mereka yang di atas rata-rata anak umur 5 tahun itu bekerja dengan cepat untuk menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Secara bersamaan mereka berlari menghampiri Yunho yang sedang menempatkan sebuah bantal kecil di bawah kaki kanan Jaejoong kemudian dengan tiba-tiba melompat naik ke atas sofa dan memeluk leher Yunho erat.

"_Daddy!_" Seru mereka kompak.

Mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang menjerit kesakitan saat kakinya yang terluka tertindih oleh tubuh mungil kedua setan cilik itu.

"_HUWAAA_! KAKIKU!"

Bukannya cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tubuh kedua _namja_ kecil itu dari kaki Jaejoong, Yunho malah diam terpaku dengan mata musangnya yang mengerjap-ngerjab sedikit terkejut oleh tindakkan kedua anak kembar itu yang memeluknya tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendelikkan matanya kesal pada _namja_ bermata musang yang kini dengan wajah datar dan tanpa rasa bersalahnya itu tengah menyuapi kedua keponakan _evil_-nya _jajangmyeon_ di atas karpet berbulu lembut yang terhampar di _living room_ apartemennya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh _jajangmyeon_ yang tadi di pesan Yunho untuknya. Ia masih marah pada _namja_ bermata musang itu. Gara-gara beruang itu terlambat menyingkirkan tubuh keponakannya, kini kaki kanannya terasa mati rasa dan itu menyebabkan nafsu makannya hilang seketika. Dan, ia sangat kesal dengan kedua keponakannya yang memanggil Yunho '_Daddy'_, yang berarti kedua _namja_ kembar itu menganggap Yunho kekasihnya. Walaupun benar tapi itu hanya untuk sementara bukan?

Well, Kim Jaejoong kita lihat saja nanti…

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya saat Yunho hendak menyuapkan _jajangmyeon_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Daddy_, _aaa_~"

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Changmin yang sudah membuka mulut mungilnya lebar-lebar. Ia sedikit merasa heran dengan porsi makan Changmin yang lebih banyak di bandingkan dengan Kyuhyun sang kakak. Apa _namja_ mungil berbibir tipis itu langsung menelan makanannya tanpa mengunyahnya terlebih dahulu? Pikir Yunho. Karena satu suapan untuk Kyuhyun bisa menjadi tiga suapan untuk Changmin. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia melihat seorang anak yang masih berumur 5 tahun mempunyai nafsu makan yang begitu besar.

Dan, ternyata itu adalah _jajangmyeong_ terakhir yang di suapkan Yunho untuk Changmin, tapi _namja_ gembul itu sepertinya masih lapar terlihat dari pandangan mata bulatnya yang tidak pernah lepas menatap dua mangkuk _jajangmyeong_ yang masih terbungkus di atas meja.

Jaejoong yang mengerti arti dari tatapan Changmin pada kedua _jajangmyeon_ itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yunho, ambillah _jajangmyeon_ bagianku dan berikan pada Changmin." Titahnya pada Yunho.

"Kau belum makan. Changmin bisa makan bagianku."

"Aku tidak lapar. Lagipula kau juga belum makan, kan. "

"Aku _namja_. Hanya sekali melewatkan makan malam tidak akan membuatku sakit."

"_Yah_! Kau pikir aku apa, _hah_!" Sembur Jaejoong tidak terima dengan ucapan Yunho yang seolah-olah menganggap dirinya seorang _yeoja_.

Mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang di layangkan Jaejoong padanya Yunho mengambil _jajangmyeon_ miliknya di atas meja dan membuka bungkusnya. Terlihat mata Changmin berbinar-binar senang saat Yunho mulai mengadukkan mie kenyal itu dengan pasta kacang hitam di atasnya hingga tercampur rata dan cepat-cepat membuka mulutnya saat Yunho akan menyuapkan mie itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Tidak sampai 10 menit satu mangkuk _jajangmyeon_ itu sudah ludes tak bersisa di lahap Changmin. Dan, kali ini perut _namja_ itu sepertinya sudah penuh. Ia meneguk segelas air yang di sodorkan Yunho dengan rakus.

"Pelan-pelan, nanti kau tersedak." Ujar Yunho sambil menyeka tetesan air di dagu Changmin.

Changmin menjauhkan mulutnya dari gelas yang kini kosong dan memberikannya pada Yunho. Lalu, buru-buru mengeluarkan sebuah buku gambar dan satu set crayon di dalam tas pororo miliknya dan bergabung dengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi asik menggambar dengan tubuh tengkurap di atas karpet.

.

.

.

Yunho meletakkan gelas kosong yang di sodorkan Changmin padanya ke atas meja. Keningnya sedikit mengernyit saat melihat _jajangmyeon_ milik Jaejoong ternyata masih utuh. Kepalanya menoleh menatap Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Mendadak dada bagian kirinya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Namun, bukan denyut yang terasa sakit tapi denyut yang terasa menyenangkan? Entahlah ia juga tidak mengerti dengan kondisi jantungnya akhir-akhir ini. Selalu berdebar tak karuan setiap kali menatap _namja_ cantik yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu. Dan, entah mengapa setiap hari, setiap jam, maupun setiap detiknya ia selalu ingin di dekat _namja_ cantik itu.

Mengabaikan jantungnya yang masih berdegup keras, Yunho mengulurkan tangannya mengambil _jajangmyeon_ itu dan membuka bungkusnya. Kemudian, dengan sangat hati-hati menyingkirkan bantal yang menyangga kaki kanan Jaejoong dan menggantinya dengan kedua paha berototnya.

"Jae, _irreona_."

Salah satu tangannya yang bebas mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong pelan. Namun, Jaejoong bergeming (tidak bergerak) sama sekali.

"Jae, _irreona_."

"Eungg~" Erang Jaejoong sambil membuka matanya yang terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Buka mulutmu."

Jaejoong yang masih di ambang antara batas kesadarannya hanya mengerjab-kerjabkan sepasang mata bulatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian kesadarannya mulai pulih sepenuhnya. Lalu, dengan perlahan bangun dan mengubah posisi bantal di balik punggungnya.

"Buka mulutmu." Ulang Yunho sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, menguap.

"Buka."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak la-"

Kruuuuukkkk

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya malu. Wajahnya pasti sekarang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Sial! Kenapa perutnya menjawab dengan jujur di saat mulutnya berkata bohong. Itu sungguh sangat memalukan untuk dirinya yang ber-harga diri tinggi.

Tanpa sadar Yunho menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sekilas dan memasang wajah _stoic_-nya kembali seperti biasa, "Buka mulutmu."

Suara tegas Yunho yang terdengar menakutkan membuatnya terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya saat Yunho menyuapkan _jajangmyeon_ ke dalam mulutnya. Mata bulat beningnya tidak berani menatap Yunho karena masih malu. Namun, sesaat kemudian matanya bergerak memberanikan diri melihat ke arah _namja_ itu dan matanya langsung membulat dengan sempurna saat Yunho juga menggunakan sumpit yang sama untuk memakan _jajangmyeon_ itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Yunho mengurungkan tangannya yang hendak menyuapkan _jajangmyeon_ pada Jaejoong saat tiba-tiba saja _namja_ berparas cantik itu terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti dengan muka merah. Dengan hati-hati ia menyelipkan kembali bantal kecil di bawah kaki Jaejoong dan melesat ke dapur mengambil segelas air.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menghentikan kegiatan menggambar mereka dan menghampiri Jaejoong dengan wajah khawatir.

"Jae _Mommy, encana? (gwenchana)_" Ujar mereka kompak sambil mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong.

Yunho datang membawa segelas air kemudian dengan cepat menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. Dengan tidak sabaran Jaejoong langsung menegak air itu masuk ke tenggorokkannya.

Setelah menetralkan tenggorokkannya Jaejoong memalingkan kepalanya ke samping menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan mata Yunho, "Yun, pulanglah ini sudah malam." Ujar Jaejoong dengan suara sedikit serak dan wajah merahnya yang belum hilang.

"_Eoh_? Tenapa Yun _Daddy_ haluc puyang?"

"Benal ini juca lumlah _Daddy_, can. (Benar ini juga rumah _Daddy_, kan)" Ujar Changmin menimpali ucapan Kyuhyun.

"_Yah_! Ini rumahku bukan rumahnya." Klaim Jaejoong cepat.

Membuat Kyuhyun mencebilkan bibirnya lucu ke arah Jaejoong dan Changmin dengan wajah polosnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan keponakkannya itu Jaejoong mendelikkan matanya pada Yunho mengisyaratkan agar segera pergi dari apartemennya. Tapi, Yunho mengacuhkannya dan malah membalas delikkannya itu dengan tatapan _intens_ yang menusuk ke dalam mata beningnya.

Deg deg deg deg

Suara debaran jantung yang begitu keras namun terasa sangat menyenangkan itu kembali muncul. Dan, kali ini bukan hanya milik Yunho saja. Melainkan jantung Jaejoong juga kini bereaksi sama seperti milik Yunho saat mata mereka beradu. Wajahnya yang memang sudah merah sedari tadi kini bertambah semakin merah. Namun, harga dirinya yang tinggi itu menyuruhnya untuk tetap bertahan jika ingin memenangkan aksi saling tatap-menatap itu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian hatinya bersorak senang saat sepasang mata musang milik Yunho-lah yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak matanya dari mata _doe_ beningnya. Tapi, kesenangannya hanya bertahan sesaat ketika mendadak _namja_ itu berbalik kembali memegang kedua sisi kepalanya dan dalam sekejap mata langsung menempelkan bibir hatinya di atas bibir merah apelnya. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung menutup mata Changmin dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Dada bidang Yunho terasa hangat dan perutnya bergejolak serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalamnya saat bibirnya mendarat di atas bibir Jaejoong. Karena tidak –belum- ada perlawanan dari Jaejoong dengan berani Yunho mulai memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping dan melumat bibir merah Jaejoong pelan seolah ingin mengecap rasa manis yang terkandung dalam bibir itu.

Jiwa dalam tubuh Jaejoong seolah keluar untuk beberapa saat dan melayang entah kemana, sampai kemudian masuk kembali dalam tubuhnya dan menyadarkan kewarasannya ketika sebuah benda lunak menjilat basah bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian.

"YAH!"

Jaejoong langsung mendorong Yunho dengan kuat hingga tautan bibir mereka dan kedua tangan Yunho yang memegang kepalanya terlepas.

"Keluar, sialan!" Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengeluarkan umpatan kasar di depan anak kecil karena saking marahnya pada Yunho.

.

.

.

"Huwee! Jae _Mommy_ tenapa ucil Yun _Daddy_. Jae _Mommy_ jahat! Kyu, benci Jae _Mommy_!"

Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil melemparkan semua benda yang berada di atas tempat tidur Jaejoong. Keadaan di dalam kamar Jaejoong saat ini benar-benar terlihat begitu berantakkan. Bahkan, bantal dan guling yang seharusnya berada di atas tempat tidur kini teronggok tak berdaya di atas lantai bersama _bed cover_ dan juga sprai akibat amukan Kyuhyun yang tidak terima Yunho '_Daddy_'-nya di usir. Dan, Jaejoong yang sudah merasa sangat lelah hanya duduk diam sambil memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba merasa pening di atas sofa putih depan tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan, si bungsu Changmin yang berada di sampingnya terlihat anteng memakan _snack_ kesukaannya. Untung saja ia masih menyimpan _snack_ cadangan _favorite_ Changmin jika tidak bukan hanya kamarnya saja yang akan berantakkan, tapi seluruh isi apartemennya akan hancur oleh amukan duo setan cilik itu.

Ting tong

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya pada jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya kemudian mendengus saat melihat jarum pendek jam yang menunjuk angka 10. Orang gila mana yang bertamu malam-malam begini ke apartemennya, gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Min, bisa kau lihat siapa yang datang. Jika orang yang mencurigakan jangan membuka pintunya. _Arrachi_?"

Dengan patuh Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya lucu dan turun dari sofa yang di dudukinya sambil membawa _snack_ favorit-nya, ia pun berlari kecil membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong yang belum tertutup sepenuhnya menuju pintu utama.

Perlahan setelah Changmin pergi Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil piama milik Kyuhyun yang bermotif panda kecil-kecil seperti yang di pakai Changmin. Untunglah jarak antara sofa dan tempat tidurnya tidak terlalu jauh sehingga ia tidak perlu bersusah payah melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kyu, ayo pakai piamamu." Ujar Jaejoong setelah mendaratkan pantatnya di atas kasur empuk -tanpa sprai- miliknya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang terbenam di atas kasur dan menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dengan airmata yang masih berurai dan wajah memerah Kyuhyun mendekati Jaejoong kemudian mendorong-dorong tubuh besar Jaejoong agar menjauh dari kasurnya.

"Pelgi cana! Kyu cekalang lagi malah cama Jae _Mommy_. Becok Kyu acan adukan pada _Appa_ calau Jae _Mommy_ jadi isli yang ducaka cama cuaminya."

"Ducaka?"

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun serempak menolehkan kepalanya ke ambang pintu kamar ketika mendengar sebuah suara bass yang sudah tidak asing di telinga mereka. Mata Kyuhyun langsung berbinar senang, berbanding terbalik dengan mata bulat Jaejoong yang membelak melihat sosok _namja_ bermata musang yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya sambil menggendong Changmin yang terlihat asik memakan _snack_ dengan sebuah boneka bambi usang yang terjepit di ketiaknya.

"Yah! Mau apa kau ke sini. Pergi sana!" Usir Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"_Ande_! _Mommy_ caja yang pelgi. Yun _Daddy_ tetap di cini. (_Andwe_!)"

"_Mwo_?"

Jaejoong membelakkan matanya untuk kedua kali ketika mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Kyuhyun. Apa bocah itu benar keponakannya? Memangnya siapa sebenarnya pemilik apartemen ini?

Menghiraukan Jaejoong yang masih memasang tampang _shock_, Kyuhyun mengambil piama miliknya yang tergeletak di atas kasur lalu turun menghampiri Yunho.

"_Daddy_, bancu Kyu pakai piama, _ne_?"

Yunho menurunkan Changmin dalam gendongannya dan mengambil piama dari tangan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan kekarnya dengan telaten membuka baju dan celana yang di pakai Kyuhyun, lalu memasangkan piama itu di tubuh _namja_ mungil berkulit putih serupa Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong tertegun ketika melihat aura seorang ayah yang menguar dari Yunho begitu kuat. Dari mata yang seperti musang itu terpancar sebuah kasih sayang yang begitu besar dan dalam ketika menatap Kyuhyun maupun Changmin. Pantas saja kedua kakak-beradik yang selama ini susah di dekati itu langsung menyukainya, bahkan Kyuhyun sang kakak sepertinya sangat menyukai Yunho dan mungkin sudah menganggap Yunho sebagai Ayah keduanya setelah Hyunjoong tentu saja.

.

.

.

Yunho membentangkan _bed cover_ putih polos milik Jaejoong itu di atas kasur. Kini kamar Jaejoong terutama tempat tidur sudah beres seperti semula sebelum Kyuhyun mengacak-acaknya. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan ia baru menyadari jika suara berisik itu kini hanya berasal dari TV, bukan dari ocehan-ocehan _namja_ kembar itu maupun jeritan-jeritan Jaejoong saat kedua keponakannya yang terbilang sangat _hiperaktif_ itu menjahilinya. Ia pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa besar di dalam kamar itu dan mematikan TV-nya hingga keadaan dalam kamar itu kini sunyi.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ketiga _namja_ berbeda generasi itu yang kini terlelap begitu pulas di atas sofa. Kepala Jaejoong terkulai pada sandaran sofa dengan kedua kaki di atas meja dan pahanya di jadikan bantal oleh Changmin sedangkan, Kyuhyun meringkuk di ujung sofa dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk boneka bambi miliknya erat. Bibir hatinya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman melihat pemandangan menggemaskan itu. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat dan mengelus rambut Jaejoong yang terasa halus di telapak tangannya yang kasar namun, sesaat kemudian menariknya kembali dan menyentuhkan tangannya itu di atas dadanya yang kembali berdetak tidak normal.

'_Lagi? Apa aku memiliki kelainan jantung?' _

Cepat-cepat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran konyol yang melintas dalam otak jeniusnya. Lalu, mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan memindahkan _namja_ itu ke atas tempat tidur. Dan, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Changmin. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati Yunho menyelipkan satu tangannya pada belakang leher Jaejoong kemudian yang satu lagi ia selipkan di bawah lutut Jaejoong dan membawa _namja_ cantik itu ke atas kasur.

Selesai memindahkan trio Kim itu Yunho lalu menarik selimut sebatas dada mereka yang sejajar dan entah dorong dari mana kepalanya bergerak sendiri menuju kening Jaejoong dan mengecupnya lama di sana. Setelah itu ia berjalan memutar ke bagian sisi tempat tidur lain dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun, mengecup kening kedua anak kembar itu bergantian sebelum ikut terlelap mengikuti mereka ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK DI MENGERTI TANYAKAN SAJA!**

**Chap ini hanya permulaan dan penderitaan Jaejoong akan semakin terlihat di chap depan. Entah itu dari duo evil atau dari App beruang. Keke #ketawa setan bareng changkyu#**

**THANK'S TO :**

**gwansim84| FaMinhyuk| maxyunjae| Taeripark| yourparadise| zhe| missjelek| Himawari23| anastasya regiana| heeli| L HyeMi| ifa. p. arunda| heesy| ChwangKyuh EvilBerry| Hana – Kara| Dee chan – tik| hanasukie| kikiikyujunmyun| DongMinChang Kim| FiAndYJ| Dipa Woon| snow. drop. 1272| Kim Eun Seob| leeChunnie| KimRyeona19| Dhea Kim| abilhikmah| dhian930715ELF| saltybear| littlecupcake noona| Rly. C. JaeKyu| iche. cassiopeiajaejoong| kim anna shinotsuke| Nee-chan CassieBigeast| ShinJiWoo920202| Do| Sangie| jaejae| yunjae heart| Pinky05KwmS| gyujiji| whisperwonkyu| wennycassiopeia| PandaMYP| Zen Ikkika| ms.R| farla 23| Mayasari| putri| shen| lee sunri hyun| Nony| cindyshim07| thinseloveyunjae| Baby628| Isnaeni love sungmin| Nin nina| danactebh| geelovekorea| parkyoonhra| pumpkinsparkyumin| KimYunhoJungJonghyun| jingle bubble| ms. R| cristiyunisca| Mrs. Hwang| yunjaemania| Keybin| my yunjaechun| dededeepeo| ceicoung| nabila. della. 921| I was a Dreamer| MaxMin| Jung Jaehyun| AegyaCho| zee konstantin| ichigo song| Ria| Nam Min Seul| dianaes| Liendha IU| Meirah. 1111| ilma| Para Guest dan Silent Reader yang sudah membaca karya Git yang tidak seberapa ini.**

**GYGIT NOTE : SILAKAN KOMPLAIN JIKA ADA NAMA CHINGU YANG LUPA GIT CANTUMKAN ATAU TERLEWATI.**

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

**Kikiikyujunmyun : **Haha… iya tuh gak tau ngidam apaan emaknya sampe depet anak kembar evil kaya gitu. Sudah nasib Jae mengurus duo evil sama satu beruang. Keke. Iya dia masih SMA ko saeng. Mereka terpaut 6 tahun aja.

**danactebh : **Sama Git juga waktu ngetik jadi ketawa-ketawa sendiri jadinya. Sangat berwarna pastinya, tenang aja ada Yunho ini yang bantuin ngasuh. Keke. Di balik sifat cueknya itu Yun sebenernya suka anak-anak kok hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengekspresikannya. Makasih udah mau nunggu. Maaf update telat soalnya udah mulai masuk kuliah.

**Dee chan – tik : **Haha… Jae ketiban sial terus. Kasihan juga, sih. Tapi, mau gimana lagi scenario tidak bisa di ubah. Keke.

**littlecupcake noona : **Menghancurkan? Sepertinya sebaliknya tuh Chingu. Haha. Bener Git setuju denganmu. Kesabaran Jaejoong akan di mulai di chap depan. Maaf update telat soalnya udah mulai masuk kuliah. Doa'in aja mudah-mudahan saya bisa update cepet lagi setelah ini.

**kim anna shinotsuke : **Emang udah takdirnya dan kesabaran Jae terus-terusan akan di uji oleh duo evil maupun beruang mesum itu. Haha oke ini next chapnya.

**ifa. p. arunda :** Bukannya lebay chingu tapi dia memang takut. Hehe.

**Isnaeni love sungmin :** Stress menuju gila mungkin. Haha. Soalnya di tambah si beruang.

**MaxMin : **Anyeong juga. Iya gak apa-apa. Oke ini lanjutannya.

**Sangie :** Ayo tebak gimana nanti reaksinya Jae saat tau yang sebenarnya. Iya tuh si beruang malah nyia-nyiain kesempatan yang belum tentu datang dua kali. Seru tapi sedikit mengesalkan mungkin, keke. Pasti dong mereka bakal bantuin buat YunJae moment. Makasih udah nunggu.

**Jung Jaehyun :** Itu masih rahasia tunggu saja kemunculannya. Haha memang nasibnya Jae ngurus duo evil yang nakalnya minta ampun.

**Dhea Kim :** Oke sip ini lanjutannya.

**pumpkinsparkyumin : **Bener chingu biar nanti Yunho aja yang kasih tahu Jae langsung. Yeoja itu masih di rahasiakan tunggu saja kemunculannya. Iya yang penting sekarang ada Appa yang mengisi hati Umma. Memang sudah takdirnya Jae seperti itu di tambah sekarang mengasuh kedua keponakan evilnya. Keke.

**AegyaCho : **Yes, Git setuju denganmu. Pastinya akan menguji kesabaran Jaejoong dengan kenakalan duo evil itu.

**dhian930715ELF : **Itu Yun Appa yang mau, sih jadinya Jae jatuh, kan. Keke, udah nasib Jae mengurus duo evil super nakal itu.

**maxyunjae : **Pastinya YunJae yang merawat duo evil itu. Bener mereka malah langsung manggil Yunho Daddy tanpa persetujuan Jae. Iya tuh kayanya Jae salah mengartikan arti 'normal' yang sebenarnya, keke. Oke semangat! Yes, YUNJAE IS REAL.

**Hana – Kara : **Bukan ribet lagi chingu tapi stress ngurus dua ponakan evil kaya gitu. Haha… siip tunggu saja aka nada aksi-aksi yang menghebohkan. Yunho selalu jadi appa yang baik untuk anak-anaknya.

**hanasukie : **Iya dan bakal tambah heboh dengan kedatangan duo evil itu. Oke ini lanjutannya.

**iche. Cassiopeiajaejoong : **Wah! Berarti kita bertiga sama-sama takut ayam soalnya Git juga takut. Hehe. Pasti apa chingu? Pasti membuat onar atau heboh, keke. Oke ini di lanjut.

**Nee-chan CassieBigeast : **Iya tuh gak keren banget katanya laki tapi takut ayam. Setuju Git setuju banget yang seharusnya ditakutin itu si beruang mesum bukannya ayam yang gak ada apa-apanya, keke.

**cindyshim07 : **Siip tenang aja. Dia kan emang udah di kenal sama kemesuman tingkat akutnya, eh? #digeplak Appa. Masalahnya jika anak kecil itu tidak evil seperti kedua bocah itu Jae pasti tenang-tenang aja tp ini… aduh parah. Oke, nanti akan muncul dan bertambah ko YunJae momentnya tenang saja. Cheonmaneyo.

**zee konstantin : **Suami anak apa maksudnya? Git juga gak ngerti.

**ichigo song : **Iya tuh jadinya kena batunya kan, keke.

**ShinJiWoo920202 : **Pastinya ada karena yang akan mengasuk duo evil itu memang YunJae berdua klo Jae sendiri tidak akan sanggup. Iya tuh gara-gara kepolosan Yunho haha. Oke ini lanjutannya.

**Dipa Woon : **Iya soalnya udah liat foto Yun. Kesalahan yang membawa kebahagiaan mudah-mudahan aja ahaha #iyalah harus itu. ne, mereka kembar tapi gak identic tapi klo soal kenakalan itu sangat identic.

**FiAndYJ : **Sudah tidak menerima lagi murid baru chingu soalnya si beruang akan ngamuk. Ayo kita bantu agar Jaejoong berhasil jadi dokter cintanya Yunho. Keke.

**KimYunhoJungJonghyun : **Biasa uke rempong. Lain mulut lain di hati chingu. Nikah dulu baru kawin dong. Haha. Oke makasih udah mau nunggu.

**KimRyeona19 : **Biasa uke rempong banget jadinya takut sama ayam padahal yang perlu di takutin itu si beruang, ckck. Haha, banyak yang nyelametin.

**Guest : **Haha, emang bener-bener, sih Jae segitu takutnya ma ayam.

**Rly. C. JaeKyu : **Haha bener klo Git disuruh ngasuh tuh duo evil mending kabur aja daripada tar jadi gila. Keke. Bener tenang aja Jae, Yun selalu siap membantu.

**Guest : **Dasar Jae terlalu polos, sih jadi gampang di bodohin Ummanya sama Yunho. Iya tuh gak tau kenapa mungkin udah mulai keluar sifat penurut sebagai seorang istri, keke.

**cristiyunisca : **Kayanya sih memang udah suka cuma harga dirinya aja yang terlalu tinggi. Dia emang gitu, sih dari sononya. Pastinya sifat posesifnya itu selalu melekat dari dirinya. Oke makasih udah mau nunggu. Maaf kali ini Git gak update kilat tapi mudah-mudahan chap depan bisa cepet.

**yunjae heart : **Oke gak apa-apa. Makasih, hehe. Git memang sengaja membuat karakter mereka seperti itu biar gak bosen. Siip akan saya usahakan, tapi mungkin sedikit terhambat karena ada duo evil itu yang bisa merusak moment YunJae tapi juga membuat hubungan mereka tambah dekat dengan kehadiran mereka di sini. Wah! Makasih eonnie. Mudah-mudahan aja gak sampe seperti itu, amin. Hidup YUNJAE. Yaiy Yunjae is real. Salam kenal juga eonnie, Git ucapan makasih sekali lagi udah mampir dan baca ff Git yang gak ada apa-apanya ini di banding author lain yang udah berpengalaman. Hehe…

**Ria : **Salam kenal juga. Iya gak apa-apa nyantai aja klo sama Git mah. Waduh maaf Git bingung mau bales apa soalnya terlalu banyak tapi Git bener-bener makasih banget buat chingu yang udah mau baca dan review ff Git yang tidak seberapa ini. Jeongmal gomawo! Git juga tunggu review dari chingu lagi, ne. hehe.

**Nam Min Seul : ** Anyeong juga. Wah, salam kenal, ne dan makasih udah mau mampir dan sempetin review.

**dianaes : **Sama Git Juga ketawa-ketawa sendiri waktu ngetik bagian itu, keke. Iya dia emang takut ayam di cerita ini tapi gak tau klo aslinya. Iya mereka di sini saya jadiin kecil buat mewarnai hubungan YunJae biar rame.

**Zen Ikkika : **Iya Jae emang di jodohkan sama Yunho. Iya tuh yang seharusnya ditakutkan itu si beruang bukan ayam, kan. Bener Git setuju sama chingu.

**Nin nina : **Bukan pusing lagi itu mah chingu tapi stress ngurus duo evil di tambah si beruang. Kita tunggu saja bagaimana reaksi Jae nanti klo tau yang sebenarnya, keke.

**Liendha IU : **Anyeong juga. Wah, salam kenal, ne. Makasih, hehe. Tuh, udah mulai suka kayanya tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, sih.

**Meirah. 1111 : **Makasih. Iya maaf Git akan berusaha lagi utuk membuat cerita yang bisa membuat semua pembaca bisa merasakan feelnya. Git masih pemula jadi banyak yang harus di pelajari untuk membuat sebuah cerita yang benar-benar menarik semua pemaca tidak hanya satu atau dua orang saja. Iya gak apa-apa Git suka reader cerewet, keke. Oke makasih udah mau mampir. Fighting!

**ilma : **Tunggu saja pasti merrid, ko tapi tidak sekarang-sekarang tapi nunggu waktu yang pas dulu dan meyakinkan kedua hati mereka yang masih labil saat ini.

**#TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW, MEMFOLLOW, DAN MEMFAVORITKAN FF SAYA YANG GAJE INI#**

**SELAMAT BERTEMU KEMBALI DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA^^**

_**Gygit93, **__**18**____**Maret **__**201**__**4**_

_**06:00 AM**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyeong! Anyeong! Anyeong!**

**Gygit kembali. Setelah sempet hilang selama beberapa saat—karena ngurusin WP—kini Git memutuskan akan kembali mempublis FF lagi di sini. Soalnya Git udah nyaman banget di FFN. Untuk itu mohon dukungannya kembali^^**

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter ****5**** :**

Selesai memindahkan trio Kim itu Yunho lalu menarik selimut sebatas dada mereka yang sejajar dan entah dorong dari mana kepalanya bergerak sendiri menuju kening Jaejoong dan mengecupnya lama di sana. Setelah itu ia berjalan memutar ke bagian sisi tempat tidur lain dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun, mengecup kening kedua anak kembar itu bergantian sebelum ikut terlelap mengikuti mereka ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 6-**

.

.

.

Bias-bias cahaya masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela kamar. Memaksa seorang _namja_ cantik yang tengah tertidur pulas membuka matanya yang terlihat masih sangat mengantuk.

Dengan perlahan ia bangun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Menutup mulutnya ketika menguap, lalu mengucek kedua _doe eyes_ indahnya sebentar.

Rambut almond-nya bergerak halus saat kepalanya menoleh ke samping tempat tidur, kemudian dahinya mengernyit ketika tidak menemukan dua sosok tubuh mungil sang keponakan di kasurnya. Namun, pikirannya kini teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal. Seingatnya semalam ia tidur di sofa? Tapi, kenapa sekarang ada di atas kasur?

Jaejoong terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tetapi, hal itu justru membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba merasa sedikit pusing karena terlalu keras berpikir.

Ia memijat pelipisnya perlahan, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya itu. Sampai kemudian ia tersentak begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampakkan kedua keponakannya yang masing-masing memegang satu gelas susu, dan seorang _namja_ bermata musang yang membawa nampan berisi dua piring besar birisi potongan _sandwich_ dan dua gelas susu.

"_Eoh_, Jae _Mommy_ cudah angun? Calo begicu ayo kita calapan cekalang. Kyu cudah lapal, apalagi Min Min, dia pacti cudah cangat kelapalan." Celoteh Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong yang memasang tampang bingung akan sosok Yunho di kamarnya.

Kenapa _namja_ musang itu pagi-pagi begini sudah ada di apartemennya? Dengan piama hijau bermotif beruang yang masih melekat di tubuh besarnya semalam. Sungguh sangat menggelikan seorang _namja_ kekar memakai piama lucu seperti itu. Pikirnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Yunho meletakkan nampan yang di bawanya di atas meja depan sofa, membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun menirunya meletakkan gelas susu mereka di dekat nampan, lalu merangkak naik ke atas sofa. Membiarkan '_Daddy'_ nya saja yang membawa sang '_Mommy'_ ke sofa dan menikmati sarapan pagi bersama.

"_Yah_! _Yah_! _Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kaget Jaejoong saat Yunho tiba-tiba menyibak selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dan menggendongnya menuju sofa, dimana Kyuhyun dan Changmin sudah menunggu.

Perlahan Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong di sebelah Changmin, lalu dengan penuh kehati-hatian mengangkat kaki kanan Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Jaejoong tertegun. Belum pernah ia diperlakukan selembut ini oleh seseorang. Terlebih oleh seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

"_Aaaaaaa_…"

Jaejoong tersentak dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, saat sepotong _sandwich_ tepat berada di depan mulutnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Ketus Jaejoong sambil merebut _sandwich_ dari tangan Yunho.

Cepat-cepat ia memalingkan muka, menghindari kontak mata dengan Yunho yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dadanya meletup-letup cepat sekali seperti ada ratusan kembang api yang menyala di dalamnya. Dan wajahnya terasa panas. Namun dengan secepat kilat ia mulai tersadar, dan menghapus pikiran _'gila'_ yang sempat melintas di otaknya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Yunho yang kini terlihat sibuk mengusap pipi tembam dan bibir mungil ChangKyu yang belepotan saus tomat dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang sepotong _sandwich_.

_Aish! Mereka berdua keterlaluan, selalu ingin disuapi Yunho._ Gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati—tanpa sadar tentunya.

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong mengambil sepotong _sandwich_ di atas meja. Lalu, menyodorkan _sandwich_ itu di depan mulut Yunho—yang memang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Makanlah."

Yunho menoleh dan memandang Jaejoong bingung.

"Ya—ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau." Sentak Jaejoong untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Ia hendak menarik kembali tangannya, namun dengan cepat Yunho menahannya—dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. Sepasang mata musangnya yang tajam menatap doe eyes indah Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Bibir hatinya terbuka dan memasukkan potongan _sandwich_ itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan lambat. Alih-alih menjauhkan tangan Jaejoong dari mulutnya, _namja_ tampan itu malah menjilati ibu jari dan telunjuk Jaejoong dengan lidah basahnya.

Jaejoong terkesiap. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya dari mulut Yunho, tetapi tidak bisa. _Namja_ musang itu mencekram pergelangan tangannya terlalu erat, namun juga terasa lembut.

Lidah basah yang terasa hangat itu terus bergerak liar menjilati jemari tangannya. Membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengerang di depan kedua keponakannya yang saat ini tengah fokus bermain _puzzle_ di atas karpet krem yang menutupi seluruh lantai kamarnya.

Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya malu di tatap setajam dan seintim itu oleh mata musang _namja_ di depannya.

Setelah di rasa cukup Yunho –dengan enggan—menghentikan gerakan lidahnya, menggigit _sandwich_ yang berada dalam mulutnya dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya.

Secepat kilat Jaejoong langsung menarik tangannya menjauh, meletakkan kembali sisa potongan _sandwich_ di kedua tangannya di atas piring dan menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Yunho.

_Apa yang dia lakukan?_

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini terlihat Nyonya Kim tengah merangkai bunga di halaman belakang sambil bersenandung kecil. Tangannya yang terampil begitu cekatan memotong dan merangkai bunga ke dalam vas kacanya. Namun, kegiatannya itu harus terganggu saat seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan menyerahkan gagang telepon padanya.

"Nyonya Uee yang menelepon Anda Nyonya." Ucap pelayan itu.

"Yeobbseo."

"_Eomma, dia akan kembali!"_

Nyonya Kim mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. "Bicaralah yang jelas Uee, Eomma tidak mengerti."

"_Eomma, dia…yeoja itu…akan kembali ke Korea." _Ucap Uee pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Nyonya Kim.

"_Mwo_! Bagaimana bisa?" Nyonya terkejut, sampai-sampai ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"_Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di lobi hotel, saat aku dan Hyunnie Oppa akan check-in tepatnya. Dia mengajakku ke coffe shop yang tak jauh dari hotel. Sebagai teman lama kami di sana berbincang tentang banyak hal, mulai dari bagaimana kehidupannya saat pertama menginjakkan kaki di Italia dan perjuangannya untuk meraih kesuksesan menjadi seorang desainer, sampai kemudian…dia tiba-tiba menanyakan kabar Joongie. Dan dia tersenyum kecil saat aku bilang Joongie sekarang–sudah—baik-baik saja. Namun, sedetik kemudian senyumnya menghilang, ia tertunduk sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Namun setelah itu ia mendongak, menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit aku baca, dan mengatakan akan kembali ke Seoul." _

Bruk

Nyonya Kim sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi kakinya yang lemas. Ia mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya pada kursi. "Kapan dia akan kembali?"

"_Aku juga tidak tahu, Eomma. Dia tidak mengatakannya padaku. Eottokhe?"_

"Kau tenang saja, Eomma tidak akan membiarkan yeoja itu bertemu dengan Joongie. Tidak akan pernah." Ucap Nyonya Kim.

"_Nde, Eomma."_

"Tapi Uee, sementara kau dan Hyunnie pergi, kau menitipkan putra-putramu pada siapa?"

"_Oh itu, aku menitipkan mereka pada Joongie, Eomma."_

"_Mwo_?"

"_Lho, memangnya kenapa Eomma?"_

"Tidak. Hanya saja semalam Yunho menghubungiku, memberitahukan kalau kaki kanan Joongie terkilir dan tidak bisa berjalan. Jadi, nanti siang Eomma akan mampir ke kantor sebentar, sebelum ke apartemen Joongie untuk melihat keadaannya."

"_Omo! Aku sungguh tidak tahu. Lalu sekarang bagaimana keadaan Joongie?"_

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Urus saja kerjaanmu dan Hyunnie di sana. Biar Eomma yang mengurus segalanya di sini, termasuk putra-putramu itu."

Uee menghela nafas lega, _"Nde, baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga kesehatan Eomma jangan sampai sakit. Bye Eomma."_

Setelah sambungan terputus Nyonya Kim menyerahkan kembali telepon itu pada pelayan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Pelayan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit hendak pergi. Namun suara Nyonya Kim menginterupsinya.

"Chan, tolong bereskan sisanya. Sementara aku akan memasak."

"Baik Nyonya." ujar pelayan itu sambil mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi, jarum pendek jam menunjuk angka 9 waktu Korea.

Jaejoong duduk diam di atas sofa kamarnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Pikirannya berkecamuk pada kejadian satu jam lalu, saat Yunho menjilati jemarinya. Mengabaikan pekikkan-pekikkan nyaring Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sedang di mandikan Yunho di kamar mandi miliknya.

_Mengerikan. Kenapa aku diam saja tadi saat dia melecehkanku. Bahkan, mulut sialan ini merespon sentuhan lidah hangatnya pada jemariku. _

_Oh tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padaku._

_Aku tidak mungkin menyu—menyukai sentuhannya kan?_

"_Kyaaa_! Min Min ayo kita celamatkan _Mommy_ dali monstel jahat."

"Ayooo! _Ciaaaat_!"

Pluk

Pluk

Ngeeeek

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya saat dua ekor bebek mainan milik Kyuhyun dan Changmin menimpuk kepalanya. Ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Mata bulatnya membelak lebar saat tetesan air dari tubuh kedua _namja_ mungil yang tidak memakai apa pun itu membasahi karpet kamarnya. "_Yah_! Keringkan dulu tubuh kalian dengan handuk." Sentaknya.

"_Huwaaaa_! Monstelnya macuk cubuh _Mommy_." Jerit Changmin heboh.

"_Kyaa_! Min Min ayo kita cegela minta bancuan _Daddy_ Beluang..."

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Changmin dan berlari kecil ke arah kamar mandi.

"_Daddy_ beluang colong kami! Ada monstel di dalam cubuh _Mommy_." Ujar mereka kompak sambil memeluk kaki Yunho dengan tubuh mungil mereka yang masih telanjang.

Yunho berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan kedua anak kembar itu, lalu mengeringkan tubuh basah mereka dengan handuk. "Wae?" Tanyanya.

"Ada Monstel jahat yang macuk cubuh _Mommy_." Adu Kyuhyun.

Yunho mengernyit, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong. Namun dengan cepat Jaejoong langsung memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

Wajah putihnya memerah, dadanya berdetak cepat ketika matanya bersinggungan dengan mata musang itu.

"Kyu, Minnie. Cepatlah ganti baju kalian dengan seragam." Ujar Jaejoong setelah menstabilkan kembali detak jantungnya.

"_Cilleoh_!"

"Wae? Kalian harus sekolah."

"Kami mau bolos cepelti _Daddy_."

"Kalian tidak boleh menirunya itu tidak baik." Ujar Jaejoong berusaha tenang menghadapi kedua keponakannya itu.

"Bolos sekali tidak akan membuat aku dan mereka bodoh."

Jaejoong terkesiap, ia memelototkan mata bulatnya pada Yunho. "Kau membuat pengaruh buruk pada mereka."

"Aku hanya ingin merawatmu."

"Aku tidak sakit, Jung Yunho."

"Kakimu yang sakit, Jung Jaejoong."

Deg

Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya. Kembali. Jantungnya bertalu dengan sangat cepat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Yunho akan mengucapkan itu padanya.

"Jangan seenaknya mengubah margaku." Desis Jaejoong.

Namun tampaknya Yunho tak peduli. Ia tidak menimpali ucapan Jaejoong, dan hanya fokus memasangkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin pakaian, membuat Jaejoong jengkel sendiri.

.

.

.

Selesai berpakaian kedua keponakannya itu menghampiri Jaejoong, merangkak naik ke atas sofa dan duduk di sebelah _namja_ cantik itu sambil menyalakan televisi.

"Jaejoongie, aku pulang dulu, nanti aku akan kembali."

"Lebih bagus kau tidak kembali saja." Ujar Jaejoong ketus.

Seperti tahu Yunho akan pergi Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho. "_Daddy_, mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Aku harus pulang dan mandi, setelah itu kembali lagi."

"Tidak boleh! _Daddy_ mandi di sini saja sama _Mommy_."

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dari duduknya. "Mwo? Apa kau bilang?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong. "_Mommy_ can juga belum mandi. Jadi, mandi caja cama _Daddy_." Ujar Kyuhyun polos.

"Andwe! Lebih baik aku tidak mandi seharian dari pada mandi bersama dia."

"Hiiiy, _Mommy_ gak mau mandi, nanti Monstel bau pacti akan menyelang _Mommy_." Timpal Changmin sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangan.

"Min Min benal, _Mommy_ bau. _Daddy_ cepat mandikan _Mommy_ cebelum Monstel bau menyelang."

Setelah perkataan Kyuhyun selesai, Yunho kemudian mulai mendekati Jaejoong. "Yah! Jangan mendekat. Huss huss pergi sana." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Yunho. Tetapi Yunho tidak mendengarnya, ia kini malah menyelipkan satu tangannya di leher Jaejoong dan satunya lagi di lipatan kedua lutut Jaejoong. Kemudian menggendongnya ala _Bridal Style_.

"Yah! Aku tidak mau mandi denganmu. Cepat turunkan aku sekarang, beruang mesum." Jerit Jaejoong histeris saat Yunho membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin malah cekikikkan senang melihat sang _Daddy_ membawa _Mommy_-nya ke kamar mandi. Mengabaikan jeritan histeris Jaejoong yang membahana di dalam apartemen mewah itu.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**Hayooo, apa Yunho benar-benar akan memandikan Jaejoong?**

**Lalu, siapa yeoja yang dimaksud Uee dan Nyonya Kim itu? Adakah yang bisa menebaknya?**

**Jika penasaran ayo klik kotak reviewnya, dan Git akan update secepatnya kalau perlu besok jika yang review lebih banyak dari chapter kemarin.**

**Dan, bagi kalian yang ingin membaca FF Git yang lain –yang tidak ada di sini—silahkan kunjungi WP Git di gygit93yunjae . wordpress **

**SELAMAT BERTEMU KEMBALI DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA^^**

_**Gygit93, **__**30 Maret **__**201**__**4**_

_**02:00 PM**_


End file.
